Me, You, and Our Mask
by Haccha May-chan
Summary: Kagami Rin dan Kagamine Lena, dua pribadi yang berlainan satu sama lain. Tapi, tahukah Rin dengan 'topeng' yang selama ini dipakai oleh Lena?/"Cepat ikut, masterku punya job buat kalian."/"KENAPA GUA HARUS JADI CEWEEK!"/"CUUUUT!"/Chapter Selingan : Behind The Scence!/ UPDATED!/Warning! : Mengandung sedikit humor(garing)!
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

"Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Ma-maukah kau jadi... Pa-pacarku?"

Serentet kalimat yang pasti membuat para perempuan _melting_, atau paling tidak membeku jika itu diucapkan oleh laki-laki yang berparas di atas rata-rata. Tapi tidak bagi gadis ini. Hampir setiap hari ia mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

"Maaf saja, Hibiki-_san_. Tapi, aku tidak bisa... Ah, tidak mau. Aku tidak tertarik untuk memiliki pacar, **sejauh ini**." Jawab gadis itu dengan penekanan pada kata 'sejauh ini'. Ia memutar tubuhnya, melangkah menjauh dari pemuda yang tengah mematung itu.

* * *

**Vocaloid © Yamaha corporation**

**Story © Me a.k.a Haccha May-chan**

**Warning! : Alur kecepetan, GaJe, Bahasa ada yang nggak baku, Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain sebagainya**

**Me, You, And Our Mask**

**Chapter 1 : Intoduction**

* * *

**Someone POV**

* * *

"Maaf saja, Hibiki-_san_. Tapi, aku tidak bisa... Ah, tidak mau. Aku tidak tertarik untuk memiliki pacar, **sejauh ini**." Jawabku datar dengan menekan kata 'sejauh ini' pada Hibiki Lui, orang yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku. Kemudian aku berbalik, berjalan meninggalkannya.

Ah, hai! Namaku Kagami Rin. Aku memiliki rambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu dan beriris _azure_. Jika kau mencariku tapi tidak tahu namaku, cukup tanyakan pada orang lain mengenai gadis 'kecil' berpita putih besar dan memakai empat jepit putih dan mereka pasti akan membawamu padaku.

Oke, cukup sesi perkenalannya.

Tak terasa, aku sudah sampai di kelasku, kelas 2-A. Aku berjalan santai menuju kelasku, lalu berjalan menuju bangku-ku, bangku yang berada di paling belakang, paling pojok, dan pastinya, paling terpencil. Aku memang sengaja memilih untuk duduk di situ. Ada apa? Masalah huh?

"Rin-_chan_! Kau baru sampai? Padahal tadi aku lihat kau ada di lorong bersama Hibiki Lui-_san_. Ah... Biar kutebak! Kau menolaknya?" Perempuan berambut _teal_, Hatsune Miku bertanya dengan nada yang ceria sambil menggebrak meja tempatku duduk. Yah, dia selalu melakukan itu, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Aku memang lumayan akrab dengannya.

"Hn." Responku singkat, lalu aku menopang dagu sambil menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan khas Kagami Rin. Tatapan tajam yang menusuk namun tampak sedikit kosong.

"Yah... Kukira kau menerimanya. Dia lumayan keren lho... Kau selalu saja menolak laki-laki keren, para idola itu. Aku jadi iri... Bahkan, kau menolak Aine Rinto-_san_ yang oh-so-cool itu! Kau juga menolak Kagene Rei-_san_ yang diberi predikat 'Pangeran Es' itu. Wah, aku yakin harga dirinya hancur berkeping-keping! Ah, kau bahkan menolak Kaito-_kun_..."

"Ya, ya, ya, ya Hatsune-_chan_. Aku tahu itu!" Potongku cepat sebelum dia bilang yang tidak-tidak lagi, maksudku tentang laki-laki yang kutolak. Mungkin nanti dia akan bilang betapa malunya Kagene Rei, si 'Pangeran Es oh-ayolah-aku-bahkan-baru-tahu-julukan-itu-kemarin' saat kutolak cintanya, di depan si 'pembuat onar' musuhnya itu.

"...Dan, bukankah sebaiknya kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu pada Shion-_san_, Hatsune-_chan_?" Lanjutku bermaksud untuk memojokkan Miku. Ya, dan dia langsung mengeluarkan aura tidak mengenakkan dari tubuhnya.

"Aku 'kan, tidak sepertimu. Menolak laki-laki dengan datar dan mudahnya. Cara bicara dan sikapmu yang datar itu juga menakuti mereka. Lagipula, memangnya menyatakan cinta itu mudah, Rin-_**chan**_?" Sungutnya dengan nada kesal, dan jangan lupakan penekanan pada embel-embel '_-_chan' itu. Tapi, apa yang dikatakannya memang ada benarnya juga. Di VocaUTAU High School, sekolahku, sikap dan bicaraku memang lumayan dingin. Tapi, menyatakan cinta? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Maksudku belum.

"Memang apa susahnya sih, Hatsune-_**chan**_?" Tanyaku dengan menekankan embel-embel '_-chan_' balik. Panggilan '-_chan_' dariku itu sangatlah mahal dan hanya tiga orang yang kupanggil dengan embel-embel itu. Tapi _toh_, hanya yang kupanggil begitu yang kuanggap teman.

"Coba saja sendiri kalau tidak percaya! Aku akan mendukungmu!" Serunya bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan memukulkannya di dadanya. Dia benar-benar _hyper active_. Lagipula, kepada siapa aku mau menyatakan cinta? Lalu, seperti apa rasa dari cinta itu sendiri? Jujur saja, begini-begini aku itu juga perempuan. Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

Kulirik jam yang ada di tanganku, pukul 07.12. Kh! Sudah jam segini, si 'pembuat onar' itu belum datang juga? Padahal dia selalu datang pagi. Oh, yang kumaksud itu adalah teman sebangkuku, Kagamine Lena. Rasanya sepi kalau tidak ada perempuan berisik itu. Dan lagi, dia adalah perempuan teraneh yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini.

Dia selalu bermain dengan anak laki-laki, sangat menyukai sepak bola, oh, bahkan dia masuk tim _all star_ di klub sepak bola. Apakah tidak ada tim sekolah lain yang tahu kalau dia perempuan?! Penampilannya urakan, ditambah suaranya yang agak berat. Kurasa dia _tomboi_. Namun ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku senang dekat-dekat dengannya. Ehemdadanyaehem lebih rata dari milikku. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi itu adalah suatu kebanggaan bagiku.

_Brak!_

Suara pintu kelas yang digeser dengan kasar ini... Tidak salah lagi, si perempuan-tapi-laki-laki (ini panggilan sayang dariku untuknya) itu. Kagamine Lena.

"_Ohayou_, _minna_!" Sapanya dengan nada ceria. Penampilannya, sama saja seperti yang kemarin. Rambut _honeyblonde_-nya dibiarkan terurai acak-acakan, atasan seragamnya dikeluarkan, rok kusut, iris hijau _emerald_ bulatnya tampak bersinar dibalik kacamata berbingkai tipis yang dikenakannya. Dia memang cantik, aku akui itu. Jika saja dia tidak _tomboi_ dan urakan begitu, pasti dia akan menjadi incaran semua siswa laki-laki di sekolah ini.

"_Ohayou_!" Jawab beberapa anak yang ada di dalam kelas. Ia berjalan riang menuju kursinya (yang berada tepat di sebelahku).

"_Ohayou_, Kagami-_chan_, Miku-_chan_!" Sapanya dengan senyum terkembang di wajah. Mau tak mau aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil, yang tidak kentara sama sekali.

"_Ohayou_, Kagamine-_chan_." Jawabku dengan nada datar dan menyelipkan nada ramah sebisanya.

"_Ohayou_, Lena-_chan_!" Jawab Miku dengan riang.

Kemudian, ia duduk di sebelahku, sambil... Menghela napas? Yah, kalau kulihat baik-baik, wajahnya menampakkan rasa cemas plus kesal dan dahinya berpeluh.

"_Nee_, Lena-_chan_. Kenapa kau berkeringat begitu?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut _magenta_ ikal yang diikat _twintail_, Kasane Teto. Salah satu dari tiga orang yang kupanggil dengan panggilan 'khusus'. Lena kembali menghela napas... Dengan kesal.

"Tadi, aku berangkat ke sekolah sambil men-_jugling_ bola. Dan saat aku tidak sengaja menendang bola itu terlalu keras, bolanya mengenai wajah kakakmu, Ted-_senpai_ yang sedang lewat. Alhasil, aku dikejar-kejar olehnya sampai _gempor_(Author : Bahasa baku dari _gempor_ ada yang tahu?). Menyeramkan!" Ceritanya dengan nada horor yang membuat Miku dan Teto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

"Hahaha... Kau... Hahaha! Kau bodoh, Lena-_chan_! 'Kan aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau... Hahaha! Kalau kau tidak boleh mengganggu Teddy-_nii_, sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja! Ahahaha!" Tawa Teto semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Teto-_chan_, jangan menertawai orang seenaknya! Lihat, Lena-_chan_ kesal tuh," ujar Miku yang tawanya sudah mulai mereda. Ia menunjuk wajah Lena yang di dahinya terdapat perempatan.

"Cih. Kau sendiri juga menertawai Kagamine-_chan _ 'kan? Kalian berdua itu sama saja." Desisku tajam pada Miku.

"_Mou_! Tapi 'kan, tertawaku tidak separah tertawanya Te–"

_Kriiingg! Kriiingg!_

Ucapan Miku terpotong oleh bel masuk yang memekakkan telinga. Miku dan Teto segera berlari menuju bangku mereka yang kebetulan ada di depan. Akupun segera mengeluarkan buku pelajaran pertama, pelajaran yang paling kubenci, Bahasa Inggris.

_Tap... Tap... Tap... Sreeet!_

"_Good morning everybody_!" Sapa guru Bahasa Inggris kami, Megurine Luka dengan nada tenang namun tegas. Ia membawa beberapa buku tebal yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah... Err... Seekor gurita pink berbando yang setahuku diberi nama Tako Luka oleh Luka-_sensei_.

"_Good morning_, _sensei_!" Jawab semuanya serempak.

"Hari ini kita akan membahas..."

* * *

_Kriiingg! Kriiingg!_

"Nah, jadi kalian mengerti? Tugas untuk di rumah buku cetak halaman 97 nomor 1 sampai 5 saja. _Jaa_,"

Kurang formal? Memang. Itulah seorang Hiyama Kiyoteru atau akrab dipanggil Kiyo-_sensei_. Dia meninggalkan kelas begitu saja. Menyebalkan sekali. Kiyo-_sensei_ itu... Adalah salah satu dari beberapa laki-laki yang paling diidolakan di sekolah. Yah, walaupun dia guru, umurnya masih sekitar 20-an. Ingin kuberitahu beberapa laki-laki idola di sekolah ini?

Yang pertama, Shion Kaito, salah satu laki-laki yang kutolak. Pemuda berambut biru ini adalah teman dekat Miku, dan Miku menyimpan rasa padanya sejak lama. Dia sangat di elu-elukan oleh para siswi di sini karena ketampanan dan kekerenannya. Yah, dia memang keren. Tapi aku tidak ada minat sama sekali padanya. Lagipula, aku tidak mau memutuskan tali persahabatanku dengan Miku.

Kedua, Kagene Rei. Si 'Pangeran Es', juga salah satu dari sekian orang yang kutolak dua bulan lalu. Sekarang dia sudah berpacaran dengan Kanagene Rui, ketua OSIS yang konon katanya 2 kali lebih garang dari singa ter-garang sedunia. Tapi kata Teto, si ketua OSIS itu sendiri yang menembak Rei. Entahlah, tapi yang kutahu hanya soal para _fangirls_-nya yang berteriak kecewa saat tahu bahwa Rei berpacaran.

Kemudian, Hiyama Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang disukai para gadis darinya, tapi yang kutahu dia itu lumayan keren tapi sangat cuek pada keadaan sekitarnya.

Lalu, Hatsune Mikuo, adik kembar Miku, dan juga sebangku dengan Miku. Laki-laki hijau penyuka _negi_ (sama saja dengan kakaknya) ini mengidap _sister complex_ dan sangat _over protective_ pada Miku sehingga tidak ada perempuan _centil_ yang berani mem-_bully_ Miku saat dia dekat-dekat dengan Kaito. Parasnya yang keren dan otaknya yang _encer _itu membuat para perempuan tergila-gila padanya. Namun, sepertinya dia menyukai Lena. Itu sih, menurutku saja. Mikuo itu adalah sahabat terdekat Lena. Dan dia sangat senang memeluk Lena. Dan satu tambahan lagi. Aku memanggilnya dengan '-_kun_'-ku yang mahal itu. Jadi, ada tiga '-_chan_' dan dua '-_kun_'. Kenapa aku memanggilnya dengan '-_kun_'? Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Dan '-_kun_' terakhir...

Aine Rinto, si pirang yang memiliki selera yang sama denganku. Dia juga kupanggil dengan '-kun'. Alasanku menolaknya karena... Dia itu sepupuku, dan aku tidak _incest_ sepertinya. Dia memang keren dan juga tampan. Aku bangga memiliki sepupu yang keren, dan aku senang melihat dia kewalahan menghadapi para _fans_ gila-nya.

_Brak!_

Mejaku... Ah, bukan. Meja Lena digebrak oleh pemiliknya dengan buku matematika yang lumayan tebal, dan yang tidak dibukanya sama sekali saat pelajaran Kiyo-_sensei_ tadi.

"Haah! Apanya yang mengerti?! Masuk ke otak barang sedikitpun tidak!" Teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Lena itu memang lemah dalam Matematika. Dan semua mata pelajaran, kecuali Bahasa Inggris. Hanya prestasi non akademik-nya yang bagus –ralat– amat bagus.

"Itu sih, kau-nya saja yang tidak memperhatikan. Tadi itu sangat mudah lho," ucapku singkat tanpa melihat ke arahnya, karena aku sedang membereskan buku-buku milikku.

"Memang mudah bagimu, tapi tidak bagiku." Jawabnya kesal sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dengan asal. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan hendak berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Tapi, aku yakin, dalam hitungan ke:

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

_Greb!_

"Lena-_chaaan _~!" Mikuo merangkul Lena dari belakang dengan mesra dan dengan suaranya itu dia memanggil Lena, tepat di sebelah telinganya. Kulihat Lena, wajahnya merah padam. Kalau kalian tebak wajahnya merah karena malu, kalian salah besar! Wajahnya merah karena dia marah, ditambah perempatan di dahinya, dan saat marah Lena itu sangat menyeramkan, aku ingatkan sekali lagi, ia sangat menyeramkan saat marah.

"PERGI KAU _NEGI_ BUSUK! HIIYAAAHH!"

Dan...

_Buagh! Duagh! Brukk! Prangg! Brak! Bletak! Meooonngg(?)!_ (Author : Kejadiannya di sensor aja ya... ^^)

"A-aduuuuhhh..." Mikuo mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur meja dengan posisi terduduk, dan ditambah kaki Lena yang menginjak tulang keringnya. Ini memang terjadi hampir setiap hari dengan adegan yang berbeda setiap harinya. Tapi adegan yang biasanya, setelah Mikuo memeluk Lena, Lena langsung melempar si hijau itu dengan kuat sampai ke depan kelas. Bagi yang tidak ingin wajahnya bengkak dan tubuhnya hancur, kusarankan agar jangan pernah memeluk Lena secara tiba-tiba. Tapi ini tidak berlaku bagi Mikuo. Dia tidak pernah kapok dihajar oleh Lena yang memang memiliki kekuatan tubuh di atas rata-rata para perempuan.

Sepertinya hari ini Lena merasa kasihan pada Mikuo, dia tidak menghajarnya sampai hancur seperti biasa. Ia mengangkat kakinya yang digunakan untuk menginjak kaki Mikuo, kemudian berjalan pelan menuju pintu kelas.

"Cepat kau, _negi_ jelek! Kalau tidak, nanti aku tinggal nih!" Seru Lena dari depan pintu. Mikuo segera bangun dari duduknya lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"Hah! Jangan panggil aku _negi_! Aku Mikuo! Dan aku tidak jelek, aku itu keren!"

"Apa? Aku jauh lebih keren darimu!"

"Tapi tetap saja aku itu tampan, tidak sepertimu. C-a-n-t-i-k!"

"Kau? Tampan? Mimpi! Dan jangan pernah mengeja kata menyebalkan itu!"

"Tidak! Itu kenyataan, c-a-n-t-i-k!"

"Kenyataan dalam khayalanmu, _negi _jelek!"

Begitulah percakapan singkat antara Lena dan Mikuo selama perjalanan di koridor. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Mereka selalu saja mempeributkan hal kecil. Aku membereskan buku-buku milikku yang berserakan di lantai akibat perang singkat antara Lena dan Mikuo tadi kemudian memasukkannya satu per satu ke dalam tas.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Setelah membereskan buku-buku miliknya, Rin segera berjalan keluar dari kelas yang sudah sangat sepi. Ia berjalan menuju loker miliknya. Saat sedang berjalan, seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Aine-_kun_!" Tebak (atau bentak) Rin sambil menepis kasar tangan orang tersebut. Orang yang notanabenya laki-laki itu tertawa kecil.

"Ayolah Rin-_chan_, panggil Rinto saja. Lagipula disini sepi kok." Kata laki-laki itu sambil meligkarkan tangannya ke leher Rin dari belakang.

"Rinto, sepupuku **tersayang**! Cepat lepaskan dan segeralah pulang atau aku akan teriak pada _fans_-mu kalau kau ada di sini!" Ancam Rin pada laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Rinto' itu dengan penekanan pada kata 'tersayang'. Rinto langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dengan panik kemudian berlari menjauh dari Rin.

"Baiklah Rin! A-aku akan pulang sekarang, jangan lupa makan ya! _Jaa_!"

"Haaah..." Rin menghela napas panjang kemudian berjalan lagi menuju loker-nya yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Setelah sampai, ia membuka lokernya dan menukar sandal yang dipakainya dengan sepatu. Loker miliknya tidak seperti loker kebanyakan anak-anak lain. Lokernya dipenuhi oleh foto-foto dirinya. Foto saat dia masih kecil, foto saat dia menangis, dan masih banyak lagi. Foto yang ada di bagian terdalam loker adalah foto mereka bertiga, Rin, Miku, dan Teto yang sedang tertawa. Rin tersenyum kecil–walau tidak terlihat sama sekali– melihat foto itu, foto mereka dua tahun yang lalu saat pesta kelulusan SMP.

"Rin-_chaaaaann_!" Dua orang anak manusia berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah Rin sambil meneriakkan namanya. Yang merasa dipanggil menengok ke arah dua orang gadis yang amat dikenalnya. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan Rin dengan napas memburu. Kedua gadis itu –Miku dan Teto– mengatur napasnya dengan perlahan di depan Rin yang tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh.

"Rin-_chan _~!" Panggil Teto dengan manja. Rin mulai menatap curiga pada kedua temannya ini karena dia tahu, kalau Teto dan Miku sudah bersikap manja seperti ini pasti ada maunya.

"Apa?" Tanya Rin ketus lalu duduk di lantai untuk memakai sepatunya.

"_Ano_, Rin-_chan_. Kami main ke rumahmu ya?" Tanya Miku dengan nada agak gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Teto menggangguk cepat.

"Tidak." Jawab Rin singkat, kemudian berdiri lalu membanting pintu loker milikya, yang bertuliskan 'Jangan pernah membuka apalagi memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam lokerku, atau jangan harap kau akan dapat melihat matahari lagi. –Kagami Rin–' pada pintu lokernya.

"Ayolah Rin-_chan_... Sudah lama aku tidak ke rumahmu..."

"Kalian baru main ke rumahku minggu lalu."

"Please Rin-_chan_..."

"Tidak."

"Aku janji, tidak akan menghabiskan persediaan _negi_ milikmu lagi,"

"Ya, dan aku janji tidak akan menggigit sofa-mu yang se-empuk roti itu lagi,"

"Tidak mau."

"Rin-_chan_~"

"Please..."

Pada akhirnya Rin menghela napas berat. Ia mengalah.

"Baiklah. Aku kalah."

"Yaaay!" Miku dan Teto melompat dan berteriak girang kemudian langsung berlari sambil menarik tangan Rin, lebih tepatnya menyeret si gadis kuning itu.

"E-eh? HUWAAA! MIKU, TETO, SAKIITT! LEPASKAANN!"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author : Akhirnya selesai juga! *ngelap kaca–eh? Yang bener ngelap keringet–*

Rin : Kok ceritanya aneh banget ya?

Len : Masa' gue gak ada...

Author : Emang aneh kok! Lenny nanti ya, di chapter depan!

Len : Iya deh... Lagian siapa lagi tuh, Kagamine Lena? OC author?

Author : Bukaaann! Nanti juga tauk sendiri!

Rin : Author...

Author : *Ngacangin* Bla bla bla...

Rin : Autho–

Author : Yaa! Sekarang kan kita udah selesai, saya mau minta review dulu!

Rin : –thor... Grrhhh! *lari entah ke mana*

Author : **Minna-**_**san**_** sekalian yang kece, RnR please?**

Len : Yaudah, sekara–eh? Mana Rin?

**BRRMMM... BRRMMM... WRRYYYYY!**

Author : Kyaaa! LARII!

Len : *Nengok ke belakang* UWAAA! LARII!

Rin : Sekarang, aku yang akan me-**RnR** author dan Len! Huahahaha!

Author : *Sambil lari* Minna-_san_, sekali lagi, _review_ please? GYAAAA!

Review disini

V

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2 : The Truth About Both of Us

Author's territorial

Author : Chapter dua keluaaarr! Yaahh... Update-nya lama banget ya?

Len : Iya. LAMA BANGET!

Author : Mangap deh... Saya mau bales reviews dulu~

* * *

**Adelia-chan**

Makasih udah bilang fic abal ini bagus ;u;

Moehehe... Nanti Adelia-_chan _juga bakalan tahu siapa itu Lena di akhir chapter ini... Tapi pasti udah ketebak 'kan, dia itu siapa? *smirkgajelas*

Maaf banget kalo update-nya lama! *bow* silahkan dinikmati(?) chapter dua ini~

* * *

**Uzu-chan (a.k.a anime. lovers4ever)**

UWAAA! JANGAN RnR SAYAA!

Sip, ini udah lanjut, maaf kalo update-nya lama ya, Uzu-_chan_... Makasih udah review!

* * *

**Aprian-san -Aprian. K. Len- **

_Douzo yoroshiku ne_, Aprian-_san_!

Ma-MAKASIH PUJIANNYAA! *nangisharu**lebaywoy!*

Ohoho... Lena itu... Saudara kembar Len yang hilang selama bertahun-tahun! *salah!salah!* hehehe, cuma bercanda kok.

Ini udah update, maaf kalo lama...

* * *

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Ini udah update, maaf lama,

Dan...

Makasih udah review~

* * *

Author : Hehe, sekarang Rin, tolong bacain disclaimer ya!

Rin : ZzzzZZzzz...

Len : Tidur dia, sini gue aja yang bacain!

* * *

**Me, You, and Our Mask**

**Chapter 2 : The Truth About Both of Us**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha corp.**

**Warning! : Alur kadang kecepetan kadang kelamaan, GaJe, typo(s), bahasa ada yang gak baku, dan masih banyak lagi!**

* * *

Author : Yaa~ Udah selesai... **Happy reading**~

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Sudah kubilang ribuan kali, jangan memperlakukanku seperti itu!" Bentak seorang anak pada teman laki-lakinya dengan keras. Orang yang dibentaknya hanya tertawa hambar.

"Ayolah, kau terlalu berlebihan," jawab laki-laki tersebut sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan anak itu. Dia mendengus kesal, kemudian berjalan cepat mendahului temannya.

"Cih, pokoknya jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi!" Bentak anak itu lagi. Lagi-lagi temannya tertawa, namun kali ini lebih keras.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada polos.

"Dengar ya. Aku itu masih _straight_, masih _straight_! Mengerti?"

"Aku tahu, aku juga masih _straight_." Sahut laki-laki itu cepat.

"Cih,"

Kemudian, mereka terus berjalan dalam keheningan, tanpa ada yang bicara.

"Ah! Sudah sampai!" Si laki-laki memecah keheningan dengan suara yang amat memekakkan telinga sampai orang-orang di sekitarnya menutup kedua telinga mereka.

_Buagh!_

"Aku juga tahu, _baka_! Tidak perlu teriak seperti itu. Kau membuatku tuli tahu!"

"_Ittai_! Kenapa kau memukulku? Aakkhh, aku pulang sekarang saja lah, daripada nanti aku dibunuh olehmu. _Jaa_!"

"_Jaa_," jawab anak itu datar sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Anak itu berjalan memasuki kamarnnya, berdiri menghadap cermin ukuran sedang yang terdapat dibalik pintu kamarnya. Ia tersenyum kecut melihat pantulan bayangannya di cermin tersebut. Seragam sekolah dengan atasan berwarna seputih susu yang dihiasi oleh dasi _sailor _berwarna _cream_ dan rok yang juga berwarna _cream_ berukuran 2cm di atas lutut.

"Apa... Aku harus terus seperti ini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan nada sendu.

Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya, lalu menanggalkan seragamnya satu per satu kemudian menggantinya dengan kaus putih polos dan celana hitam tanggung, dan membuang seragamnya ke sembarang tempat.

Ia kembali berjalan menuju cermin yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, kembali menatap dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela napas berat, kemudian melepaskan kacamata berbingkai tipis yang dikenakannya sedari tadi, menampakkan mata hijau _emerald_ bulatnya. Lalu, ia menyentuh mata kanannya, menarik sesuatu dari situ. _Softlens_. Ya, lensa kotak berwarna _emerald_. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada mata kirinya, menarik lensa yang dipakainya hingga terlihat iris _azure_ yang menawan.

Rambut _honeyblonde _sebahu miliknya diikat olehnya menjadi sebuah _ponytail_ kecil. Sekali lagi ia menatap bayangannya di cermin. Bayangan yang begitu berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Anak itu tersenyum puas memandangi hasil karyanya.

"Sempurna."

* * *

"MI-MIKUU! JANGAN MINUM ITU! JA–"

"PUAH! Minuman apa ini?! Pedas sekali!"

"E-eh? Bukankah tadi Rin-_chan_ sudah bilang kalau itu bukan minuman?"

"Bu–BUKAN MINUMAAAN?"

Yah, kiranya begitulah suasana di rumah seorang Kagami Rin saat ini. Miku yang sedang kelabakan mencari air, Teto yang sedang uring-uringan di sofa, dan tentu saja, sang tuan rumah yang berteriak ribut karena rumahnya sekarang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

Eh, tunggu dulu!

Berteriak? Ya, Rin berteriak. Dia memang dingin dan pendiam... Di sekolahnya. Inilah perangainya yang asli. Rin yang ceria, cerewet dan juga menyenangkan.

"Haaa... Fuah... Lega..." Miku membuang napas lega saat menemukan sebotol air di kulkas milik Rin dan segera meminumnya sampai habis.

"Miku-_chan_, kau tega sekali... Air es itu 'kan untuk membuat jus!" Seru Rin dengan nada yang imut, masih sambil sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Membereskan rumah –kapal pecah– yang diberantaki oleh Miku dan Teto.

"_Nee_, Rin-_chan_. Kau punya novel tidak?" Tanya Teto seraya bangun dari sofa.

"Novel apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Novel tentang cinta. Tapi, cinta terlarang. Seperti _yaoi_, _yuri_, atau _incest_, begitu?" Rin menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Teto tentang 'novel cinta terlarang'.

"Aku tidak mempunyai benda seperti itu. Lagipula, kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering membaca komik _yaoi_?" Tanya Rin curiga sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Haah... Editorku bilang kali ini aku harus membuat cerita cinta yang... Yah, kau tahu... '_Miring_'. Tadinya aku menolak, tapi IA _nee-chan_ memohon-mohon padaku untuk menulis sesuatu yang seperti itu. Katanya, cinta terlarang sedang tren. Jadinya begini. Aku harus membaca sesuatu yang sebenarnya aku tidak suka untuk jadi bahan." Jelas Teto dengan nada kesal. Rin mengulum senyum meledek ke arahnya.

"Lagian... Siapa suruh jadi penulis novel? Apalagi editornya begitu. Hiyy," Rin bergidik di bagian akhir kalimatnya, yang membuat Teto mendengus.

"Haah... Waktu itu aku 'kan cuma iseng." Keluh gadis itu lalu melempar dirinya ke sofa.

"Rin-_chan_~!" Miku secara tiba-tiba melompat ke arah mereka dan memanggil Rin dengan riang. Rin yang (memang) merasa terganggu hanya dapat memelototi gadis bersurai _teal_ itu.

"Apa?" Teto yang menjawab karena dia tahu Rin tidak akan menjawab.

"Ehehe... Maaf kalau mengganggu! Semua yang aku berantaki sudah kubereskan. Aku mau pulang dulu ya Rin-_chan_! Kuo-_nyan_ tadi menelponku, bilang kalau aku harus pulang sekarang. Dia takut aku kenapa-napa." Ujar Miku senang, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Rin. Teto dengan cepat bangun dari duduknya.

"Aku juga mau pulang." Katanya seraya membereskan alat-alat kerjanya, sebuah _netbook_ kecil dan beberapa buah komik _yuri _juga sebuah novel dengan judul dan cover yang aneh. Rin mengantar mereka berdua sampai pintu rumahnya.

"_Arigatou, _Rin-_chan_. _Jaa!_" Seru mereka berdua sebelum menutup pintu rumah Rin. Rin melambaikan tangannya pada dua temannya. Ia berbalik arah, berjalam masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kemudian, Rin masuk ke kamarnya. Lumayan rapi.

"Miku benar-benar membereskannya," ucap Rin pelan lalu membereskan barang-barang pribadinya yang Rin tahu, tidak berani Miku sentuh.

_Klak!_

"Eh?" Rin menengok ke arah sumber suara. Sebuah foto berbingkai coklat yang jatuh dari meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Rin segera memungutnya, dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Ia menghela napas lega mendapati sesuatu miliknya yang berharga itu tidak kenapa-napa. "Fuuh... Cuma tersenggol. Untung tidak pecah." Ujarnya pelan sambil membersihkan permukaan kaca foto tersebut. Rin tersenyum kecil saat melihat foto yang ada di dalam bingkai tersebut. Fotonya, saat masih kecil. Ia digendong oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam kelam yang di sebelahnya terdapat seorang pria berambut _blonde_.

"_Okaa-san, Otou-san_, bagaimana kabar kalian di _sana_?"

Dan ia menaruh foto itu di tempatnya lalu kembali membereskan kamarnya.

* * *

_Piiip! Piiip! Piiip!_

"Nggghh... Hoahm..." Rin menguap dan menggosok matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Sebelah tangannya lagi meraba-raba meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, mencari jam weker berisik yang mengganggu tidurnya –setidaknya begitulah menurut Rin. Ia mengambil weker putih itu dan berusaha mematikannya dengan mata tertutup. Karena tak kunjung mati, gadis bersurai _honeyblonde_ itu menjadi kesal. Ia melompat dari ranjangnya dan langsung membanting jam itu.

"MATI KAU, WEKER BERISIIIK!"

_Prangg!_

"Hehe," Rin mengeluarkan seringai kecil seperti seorang psikopat yang baru saja membunuh puluhan nyawa tak berdosa. Berlebihan? SANGAT. Yah, bagaimanapun weker putihnya kini telah terkapar di lantai dengan kondisi hancur.

"Hee? Masih jam setengah enam?! Aah... Aku salah mengatur wekernya, jadi kepagian!" Keluhnya dengan nada malas, lalu memungut weker miliknya yang telah hancur kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang berada tidak jauh dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

_Klek!_

Rin membuka pintu kamar mandi itu kemudian masuk ke dalam. Ia menyalakan keran air panas dan juga air dingin sekaligus(Author : Kan jadi air anget tuh! *ngancungin jempol*) untuk mengisi _bathtub_-nya, menunggu beberapa menit agar _bathtub_ tersebut penuh. Setelah penuh, Rin menuangkan sabun _aromatherapy_, lalu dengan pelan-pelan masuk ke dalamnya, tentu saja setelah melepaskan semua bajunya. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma menenangkan yang berasal dari sabun yang tadi dituangkannya.

"Haaaahhh..."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Rin mandi, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan baju mandi yang selalu tersedia di dalam kamar mandi. Rin berjalan pelan menuju dapur yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari kamar tidurnya.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap–_

"Eh?" Rin menghentikan langkahnya di depan kulkas yang di pintunya terdapat secarik kertas yang ditempelkan. Gadis pecinta jeruk itu menarik kertas tersebut kemudian membacanya.

* * *

_To : My Lovely Rin-chan_

_Rin-chan! Gomenne! Aunty harus pergi ke Amerika, dan akan berada di sana selama kurang lebih tiga bulan. Hontou ni gomennasai, Rin-chan! Aunty akan mengirim uang setiap minggu, jadi Rin-chan harus hemat. Oh iya! Selama aunty pergi jaga rumah ya... Dan, jangan membawa anak laki-laki ke rumah. Apalagi sampai melakukan hal yang 'itu-itu' dengan laki-laki!_

_With lots of love : Aunty Avanna_

* * *

Wajah Rin merona setelah membaca kalimat terakhir dari _note_ yang diberikan oleh tantenya itu. Ia segera meremas dan membuang kertas kecil itu ke sembarang arah. "Graah! Lagi-lagi _aunty_ Avanna menulis _note_ yang berisi seperti itu lagi! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan laki-laki?! Jangankan pacar, teman laki-laki saja cuma Mikuo-_kun_!" Keluhnya seraya memijit keningnya.

"Padahal _aunty_ baru kembali dari Korea dua hari lalu, sekarang sudah pergi lagi. Ah, biarkan saja lah... Toh, itu 'kan pekerjaannya. Kalau dia tidak kerja, aku tidak bisa makan," lanjutnya malas. Lalu, Rin mengambil dua lembar roti tawar dari meja makan kemudian memanggangnya di _toaster_. Sambil menunggu rotinya, ia membuat secangkir teh hangat.

_Ting!_

Rin mengambil roti yang telah kering berwarna kecoklatan itu dari _toaster_ dan mengoleskan selai _jeruk_ –yang tinggal sedikit– kesukaannya. Ia memakannya dengan perlahan. Setelah habis, Rin meminum teh yang tadi dibuatnya dan beranjak dari dapur menuju kamarnya. Ia mengganti baju mandinya dengan seragam sekolah, menyisir rambutnya, kemudian memasang empat jepit putih dan pita putihnya.

"_Yosh!_ Pasang 'wajah dingin'mu sekarang, Rin!"

* * *

"Ummm... Kagami-_san_, boleh bicara?"

"Hn. Mau bicara apa?"

"A-ano... Aku..."

* * *

"_Che_," Rin berjalan malas melewati seorang laki-laki... Yang baru saja ditolaknya sepuluh detik yang lalu. Ia berjalan terlalu buru-buru sehingga...

_Bruk!_

Sehingga Rin bertabrakan dengan seseorang di dekat kelasnya.

"Ck."

"A-aduuuhh.. Duuh," orang yang bertabrakan dengan Rin mengaduh kesakitan dalam posisi terduduk dengan gaya yang amat tidak elit. Sedangkan Rin sendiri hanya terhuyung ke belakang.

"_Go-gomenne_... Eh? Kagami-_chan_?!" Seru anak itu dan langsung melompat berdiri sambil menunjuk Rin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Nngg... Kagamine-_chan_?"

"_Ara_... Kau sudah datang pagi-pagi begini? Bangun terlalu pagi?" Tanya anak itu –Kagamine Lena– dengan tatapan aku-pasti-benar-kan kepada Rin.

"Uhm," jawab Rin singkat.

"Oh ya, Hatsune kembar dan Kasane-_chan_, mereka sudah datang?" Tanya Rin sembari menengok ke dalam kelas. Sepi sama sekali. Hanya ada tas milik Lena di dalam. Lena sendiri menggeleng sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Rin. Rin pun segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya, yang diikuti oleh Lena sampai ke tempat duduknya. Gadis berpita itu melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding yang terletak di dinding kelas. 06.06. Angka yang unik. Tapi, mana ada orang bodoh yang mau datang ke sekolah sebegitu paginya, sedangkan sekolah dimulai pukul delapan pagi?! Oke, Rin dan Lena-lah orangnya.

"Hei, Kagami-_chan_." Panggil Lena pelan.

"Hn? Ada apa?" Respon Rin yang sebelumnya hanya menatap kosong ke sembarang arah, mungkin akan lebih singkat jika dibaca _bengong_ saja.

"Mumpung masih pagi, main basket yuk!" Ajaknya dengan nada riang.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kau tahu 'kan, aku tidak suka olahraga?" Tolak Rin halus, namun masih menggunakan nada yang dingin dan datar.

"Oahaha... Aku lupa." Lena menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bisa dibilang, Lena adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang di sekolah yang sangat beruntung karena dapat berbicara dengan topik basi seperti itu dengan Kagami Rin, si '_talkless_'. Rin menaruh tas miliknya di bangkunya, yang berada di sebelah bangku Lena.

"Sebaiknya kau belajar, Kagamine-_chan_. Prestasi akademikmu sangat buruk." Nasihat Rin sambil membuka sebuah novel yang berjudul 'Hatsukoi'.

"Hoo... Aku akan belajar kalau kau sudah bisa mengucapkan kata '_road roller_' dengan benar!" Tantang Lena yang membuat aura di sekitar Rin menjadi sedikit tidak enak.

"_Rouda... Ro... Raa_?"

"Ahaha! Kau bahkan belum bisa menyebutnya dengan betul!"

"Ho... Kalau begitu giliranku. Siapa penguasa terakhir di zaman edo dan kapan zaman edo itu sendiri berakhir? Itu peajaran dasar lho..."

"Aaahh... Uumm... Tokugawa... Uummm... Eemm... Tahun seribu delapan ratus tujuh puluh, eh bukan, emmm..."

"Ha! Pelajaran termudah pun kau lupakan?"

"_Go-gomenne_..."

"Tidak usah minta maaf."

Dan berakhirlah percakapan sengit mereka. Rin sibuk membolak balikkan halaman novel yang tidak terlalu tebal itu. Sedangkan Lena sendiri menuliskan sesuatu-entah-apa di mejanya dengan jari.

"_Nee_, Kagami-_chan_," panggil Lena yang masih mengadu jarinya dengan meja.

"Kenapa? Kau bosan karena Hatsune-_kun_ belum datang?" Respon Rin dengan tebakan yang (menurutnya) panjang. Yah, keadaan kelas mereka memang mengenaskan. Kosong melompong. Hanya mereka berdua di dalam situ.

"Hmm.. Hmm..." Lena mengangguk lemas. "...Lagipula, aku heran. Setiap hari kau selalu ganti novel, memangnya novelmu ada berapa sih? Dan, baru kali ini aku lihat kau baca novel cinta. Biasanya kau baca novel misteri atau horor, begitu. Hayoo, sudah jatuh cinta ya?" Lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda di kalimat terakhir.

"Belum. Belum ada yang menarik perhatianku. Tapi kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku baca novel cinta, itu karena aku kehabisan novel misteri. Mungkin besok aku akan beli selusin lagi." Jawab Rin datar dengan kalimat yang cukup panjang. Hei, 'kan sudah dibilang, si '_talkless_' ini hanya mau bicara dengan kalimat panjang kalau dia ingin atau dengan orang yang dia mau, dan jika perlu saja.

"Se-selusin?!"

"Ya, selusin. Oh ya, ini novel cinta pertama yang aku baca, dan mungkin jadi novel cinta favoritku. Baru saja terbit minggu lalu. Mau lihat?"

"Aku lihat _cover_ dan sinopsisnya saja deh,"

Rin menyodorkan novel itu kepada Lena. Lena memperhatikan baik-baik _cover_ novel itu. Novel yang berjudul 'Hatsukoi' itu memiliki _cover_ seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang menerbangkan sebuah pesawat kertas ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya dari si gadis dengan malu-malu. Mereka berada di sebuah padang rumput yang luas dengan langit biru yang cerah.

"Buku ini diterbitkan oleh Lia _production_. Editornya IA, hmm... nama editornya aneh," Lena melanjutkan membaca tulisan demi tulisan yang ada di _cover_ novel itu –ada beberapa yang ia lewatkan, yang terakhir dibacanya adalah nama penulisnya. Lena mengerinyitkan dahinya ketika membaca nama penulis novel itu.

"Kasane Teto?"

Rin mengangguk. "Novel ketiga Kasane-_chan_. Ini novel cinta pertamanya. Novel pertama dan keduanya bercerita tentang pembunuhan."

"Ooh... Wah, Hebat sekali."

Kemudian Lena membalik novel itu dan membaca sinopsisnya. "Hmm... Youne Aori... Mmm... Kemudian... Cinta pertama..." Gumannya tidak jelas.

"Uwaa... Masih sepi, ah! Ada Rin-_chan_ dan Lena-_cha_–KYAA! NOVELKUU! JANGAN DIBACAA! HUUWAA, AKU MALUU!"

_Drap! Drap! Sret!_

"_Ohayou_! Apa yang terja–"

_Bruk! Prakk!_

"Mi–"

"KA-KALIAAANN?!"

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Yah, kembali lagi bersama Kagami Rin, yaitu aku. Sekarang sudah pelajaran terakhir, sejarah, yang diajarkan oleh Gakupo-_sensei_. Peristiwa tadi pagi tidak usah dibahas lagi.

Apa?

Kau mau aku membahasnya?

Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

Saat Lena hendak membuka halaman pertama novel itu Teto masuk ke kelas, dan langsung berteriak kemudian merebut buku itu. Namun ia tersandung hingga jatuh. Lebih parahnya lagi, saat jatuh ia mendorong Miku yang juga baru datang dan mendekat ke arah kami sehingga mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Teto berada di atas Miku. Lalu Mikuo masuk dan berteriak, mengira Teto dan Miku sedang melakukan adegan _yuri_. Tamat. Kalian puas? Baiklah kalau tidak. aku tidak terlalu peduli.

"Bla bla bla... Kemudian bla bla bla... Pada zaman Bakumatsu terjadi bla bla bla..."

_Kriiingg! Kriiingg!_

"Yes!" Kulirik ke arah Lena, dia mengepalkan tangannya senang di bawah meja.

"Baiklah, pelajaran akan kita lanjutkan besok." Kata Gakupo-_sensei_ tegas.

"_Arigatou, sensei_!" Ucap kami serempak.

_Sreet!_

Tiba-tiba Luka-_sensei_ masuk ke dalam kelas dengan agak terburu-buru. "_Minna_, _sensei_ punya pengumuman," katanya pelan. Oh iya, apa aku sudah bilang kalau Luka-_sensei _itu guru bahasa Inggris sekaligus wali kelas kami?

"LUKA-_SAMAAA_! KAU DATANG KEMARI UNTUK MENEMUIKUU? WAAHH, KAU SANGAT BAIK LU–"

_Buagh!_

"Siapa yang mau menemui orang sepertimu, hah?! Aku kemari untuk memberikan pengumuman kepada anak-anakku!"

Gakupo-_sensei_ selalu bersikap seperti itu kepada Luka-_sensei_. Dia tidak pernah kapok dihajar oleh wanita tuna _tsundere _itu.

"Baiklah, lupakan tentang Gakupo. Sayaingin memberitahu kalian kalau mulai hari Senin, saya ada tugas di tempat lain, tidak akan lama kok. Mungkin hanya tiga hari, atau mungkin bisa lebih. Jadi posisi saya sebagai wali kelas akan digantikan sementara oleh Hiyama Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Itu saja kok. Kalian boleh pulang. _Jaa_, _minna_!"

"Luka-_samaaa_! Tunggu akuu!"

Dan, dia pergi begitu saja. Aku menengok ke arah Lena, wajahnya menampakkan ketidaksukaan. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku rok-nya, kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat, dan dengan kesal. Ada apa dengannya? _Mood_-nya cepat sekali berubah. Biasanya ia tidak begini. Aku memilih untuk tidak memperhatikannya lebih jauh. Jika aku terus memperhatikannya di saat _mood_-nya sedang begini, aku bisa mati. Sudah pernah kubilang kan, kalau Lena itu sangat menyeramkan saat ia marah?

Aku memasukkan buku sejarahku ke dalam tas, kemudian... Kembali memperhatikan Lena. Ponsel miliknya bergetar, dan segera dibukanya. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Ah, Kagami-_chan_. Kau memperhatikanku terus dari tadi?" Tanyanya penuh selidik yang membuatku menggangguk dengan refleks karena ketakutan. Ya, aku ketakutan, namun aku tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun sama sekali. Aku... Sudah terlatih sejak dulu untuk tidak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Ooh." Fyuuh, untung dia cuma mengeluarkan 'oh'. Itu berarti dia tidak marah padaku. Lena merapihkan buku-bukunya, dan diam di tempat. Biasanya dia langsung pulang. Apa yang merasuki jiwanya?!

"Nggg... Kagamine-_chan_? Tumben, kau tidak langsung pulang. Kenapa?" Tanyaku memberanikan diri. Ia langsung menengok ke arahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan bingung, yang aku tahu, dibuat-buat olehnya.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak kok. Aku ti-tidak ke-kenapa-napa." Jawabnya dengan tergagap. Saat itu Mikuo datang dan menepuk bahu Lena dengan _keras_, maksudku dengan _benar-benar_ keras.

"Yo, Lena! Hari ini aku tidak pulang bersamamu ya! Aku ada janji dengan Okaa-_san_. Kalau mau pulang sama Miku-_nee_ saja! _Jaa_!" Katanya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Lena. Lena memijit keningnya frustasi. Dan di saat itu lagi, Miku dan Teto datang dengan wajah sumingrah.

"Kau pulang sama kami saja..."

"Ya? Ya? Ya? 'Kan Kuo-_nyan_ sudah bilang..."

"Aaahh... Baiklah baiklah. Terserah kalian saja,"

Dan saat itu juga, aku dengan buru-buru menutup telingaku, sebelum semuanya terlam–

"YAAAYY! TEMAN PULANG BARU!"

–bat.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita main ke rumah Rin-_chan_?"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Miku sukses membuat Rin berhenti tiba-tiba di tengah jalan.

"Nggg... Tidak buruk juga. Lagipula, _aunty_ sedang pergi." Jawab Rin dengan sedikit keraguan pada kalimatnya. Kalimat itu membuat Miku menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit ke atas.

"Nah, bagaimana? Teto-_chan_, Lena-_chan_? Rin-_chan_ sudah setuju." Tanyanya pada Teto yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan Lena yang berwajah bingung.

"Uhm. Baiklah! Tapi nanti kalian semua harus membantuku ya!"

"Uuuhh... Ba-baiklah, kalau Kagami-_chan_ mengizin–"

"Tentu saja aku mengizinkan." Sela Rin dengan sebuah senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya, yang membuat Lena tersentak kaget.

"Kau kaget ya?" Bisik Teto pada Lena yang dibalas oleh anggukan dari pemilik iris _emerald_ itu.

Mereka terus berjalan, melewati beberapa gedung, penyebrangan jalan, dan bahkan sebuah pemakaman. Keheningan melanda keempat anak itu, tak ada yang mau membuka mulut. Mereka memasuki sebuah perumahan yang di gerbangnya terdapat tulisan 'Crypton Residential'. Namun, mereka dicegat oleh seseorang berpakaian _security_.

"Maaf Kagami-_sama_, saya mengganggu perjalanan anda. Tapi, Tomine-_sama_ menitipkan sesuatu kepada anda," ucap orang itu pada Rin.

"Heee?! _Aunty_ menitipkan apa padaku, Taito _jii-san_? Kenapa tidak dikasih tadi pagi saja?" Tanya Rin dengan suara yang cukup besar.

"Ini. Tadi pagi Tomine-_sama_ bilang pada saya untuk memberikan ini setelah anda pulang sekolah," orang yang dipanggil 'Taito _jii-san_' oleh Rin itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih kepada Rin.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, _jii-san_!" Ucap Rin kemudian mengajak kawan-kawannya untuk masuk ke perumahan yang 'lumayan' mewah itu.

"_A-ano_, Kagam–"

"Rin."

"O-oke. Kau tinggal di si-sini, Rin-_san_?"

"Uhm,"

"Di pe-perumahan mewah se-seperti ini?!"

"Uhm,"

"Uuuhh... Aku baru pertama kali ke tempat elit seperti ini," perkataan Lena yang satu itu membuat Rin tertawa keras, dan lagi-lagi membuat Lena tersentak kaget, mungkin lebih kaget lagi. Asal kau tahu, baru kali ini Lena melihat seorang Kagami Rin tertawa, apalagi sampai sekeras itu.

"Ahaha... Tadi... Kau bilang apa? Elit? Ahahaha! Duuuh... Ucapanmu _ngawur_, Lena-_chan_! Sejak kapan tempat seperti ini dibilang elit?" Kata Rin yang (lagi dan lagi) membuat Lena semakin kaget dengan perubahan drastis Rin.

'_O-oke. Pertama, dia tersenyum. Kedua, dia minta dipanggil Rin olehku. Ketiga, dia tertawa dengan sangat keras. Dan keempat, dia memanggilku Lena, bukan Kagamine. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Sudah gilakah dia? Kami-sama!_' Jerit Lena di dalam hatinya. Dia memutuskan untuk membuang pikiran muluknya tentang Rin-sudah-gila dan memilih untuk terus mengobrol dengan Rin 'yang-sudah-gila'.

"Ta-tapi 'kan harga rata-rata rumah di perumahan ini... Seharga dengan Ferrari Enzo!" Teriak Lena dengan memberi sedikit jeda pada perkataannya. Miku terkikik mendengar pernyataan Lena.

"Ah, kau benar Lena-chan. Ferrari Enzo memang cukup untuk membeli sebuah rumah di perumahan ini. Tapi, kalau kau menjual rumah Rin-_chan_, mungkin kau bisa membeli sebuah Lamborghini Reventon," jelas Teto panjang lebar dengan senyum miris menghiasi wajahnya.

"La-Lamborghini... Reventon?! Ka-kau bercanda?!"

"Tidak kok." Ucap Miku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aaahh... Kalian terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Kita sudah sampai nih." Bantah Rin seraya membuka pagar rumahanya. Bisa dibilang, rumah Rin itu lebih sederhana dibandingkan dengan rumah-rumah di sekitarnya. Tapi hanya luarnya saja. Perlu diingatkan sekali lagi kalau rumahnya seharga dengan Lamborghini Reventon?

Mereka memasuki rumah yang memiliki garasi yang besar itu. Sepi, itulah suasana di rumah bernuansa klasik itu. "Eenngg... Rin-_san_?" Panggil Lena dengan nada ragu kepada Rin.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Lena-_chan_?"

"_A-anoo_... Disini sepi sekali. Kau tidak punya _maid_? Atau seseorang yang tinggal bersamamu, begitu?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan keseluruhan dari ruang tamu yang ada di rumah Rin.

"Tidak ada _maid_, aku lebih suka tinggal sendiri. Tapi aku tinggal bersama tanteku, dia sedang pergi ke Amerika," jawab Rin seraya duduk ke sofa lalu membuka amplop putih pemberian tantenya itu. Isinya adalah beberapa buah kartu, secarik kertas, dan... Dua buah kunci? Ya, itu kunci. Rin mengambil kertas yang ada di amplop itu kemudian membuka dan membaca isinya.

* * *

_Dear Rin-chan,_

_Nee, aunty sengaja memberikan ini saat kau pulang sekolah, karena kalau aunty berikan pagi-pagi kau pasti tidak akan konsentrasi belajarnya... hehehe...  
Di dalam ada kartu ATM dan kartu kredit, gunakan saja sesuka hatimu. Pin-nya masih ingat 'kan? Oh iya, kedua kendaraanmu sudah dikembailkan, kuncinya ada di dalam amplop. Jangan dikendarai sembarangan, berbahaya! Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aunty sedang sibuk, hehehe... Kalau Rin-chan ingin oleh-oleh tinggal email aunty saja. Aunty tahu sekarang pasti ada Hatsune-san dan Kasane-san, atau mungkin kau mengajak yang lain juga? Carilah banyak teman. Kalau tidak nanti kau bisa jadi terbelakang dan kesepian lho..._

_Your aunty-chan : Tomine Avanna_

* * *

Mata Rin berbinar setelah membaca surat tersebut. Ia melompat-lompat bahagia. "Sudah datang! Sudah datang! Akhirnya, dua-duanya dikembalikan juga!" Soraknya girang, membuat Miku dan Teto meringis horor dan membuat Lena kebingungan. Rin segera berlari keluar rumah menuju ke garasi dan tentu saja, dengan tiga manusia berambut sewarna pelangi yang mengikuti gadis berpita itu.

Dengan perasaan bahagia Rin membuka pintu garasi yang tergolong 'agak' besar itu.

"Yaaaayy!"

"No-Noble M600 dan... _ROAD ROLLER_?!"

* * *

"Aku lapaaar! Rin-_chan_, kau punya makanan tidak?" Teriak Miku pada Rin yang sedang berkutat dengan pisau di dapurnya.

"Sebentar, aku lagi buatkan! Kalian bertiga, kesini _dong_! Bantu aku!" Balas Rin dari dalam dapur dengan suara yang sangat keras kepada ketiga orang itu. Miku dan Lena yang sedang berhimpitan untuk membaca kata demi kata yang diketik oleh Teto segera bangun dari posisi saling mendorong mereka dan berjalan ke dapur, hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Teto.

"Mau masak apa?" Tanya Miku pada Rin saat ia dan Lena sampai di dapur. Sedangkan Lena memperhatikan dapur rumah Rin dengan tatapan kagum.

'Bagaimana mungkin ada dapur sebesar dan sebagus ini?!' Batinnya sambil menatap langit-langit dapur itu.

"Enggg... Ramen mau tidak?" Tawar Rin pada mereka bertiga, Miku, Lena dan Teto –yang baru saja datang. Teto dan Miku mengangguk sedangkan Lena masih saja mengagumi dapur Rin.

"Engg... Lena? Kau mau ramen tidak?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'." Ucap Rin lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang kali ini dibantu oleh Miku dan Teto, lalu Lena yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

_Tak. Tak. Tak._

Rin sedang memotong-motong _negi_ kesepuluhnya –ini adalah permintaan Miku– , Miku menyiapkan air, Teto mengambil mi dari kulkas, dan Lena yang memotong daging ayam yang telah dimasak –karena Rin menolak untuk memakai _chasiu_.

"_Nee_, Rin-_san_," panggil Lena, masih sambil memotong daging ayam.

"Hm?"

"Maaf tapi, orang tuamu kemana?"

_Tak._

Seketika dua gadis yang lain menghentikan aktivitasnya, menyisakan yang berkacamata bingung sendiri dan yang berpita menaruh pisaunya.

"Ooh. Mereka sudah meninggal, nggg... Emm... Kalau tidak salah, engg... Enam, eh, tujuh tahun yang lalu, ya! Tujuh tahu yang lalu, waktu aku masih sepuluh tahun." Jawab Rin dengan santai lalu kembali memotong _negi_-ekstra-untuk-Miku-_chan_-tercinta.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud un–"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Itu 'kan sudah lama sekali. Untuk apa aku bersedih? Tidak ada gunanya. _Toh_, kalau aku menangis sekeras apapun mereka tidak akan hidup lagi 'kan? Hahaha," terang Rin lalu tertawa di akhir kalimatnya, dengan berhias rona tipis di pipinya. Ia sedang memutar memori indahnya bersama kedua orang tuanya, tanpa mengingat hal-hal yang membuatnya sedih.

"Waktu itu, mereka ada dinas di Amerika. Nah, saat pulang ke Jepang, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi meledak saat ingin _landing_. Katanya 'sih, ada bom di dalam pesawatnya. Waktu itu aku menangis meraung-raung ketika tahu kabar itu. Saat aku menonton berita, diberitakan semua orang di dalam sana tewas," cerita Rin yang didengarkan oleh Lena yang berwajah miris dan sedih.

"Iya, aku pernah dengar berita itu. Sudah lama sekali."

"... Tapi katanya ada satu orang yang selamat, anak kecil, kira-kira seumuran dengan kita. Lalu, diberitakan lagi kalau anak itu kabur dari rumah sakit dua minggu setelah kecelakaan itu. Aku bingung lho, bagaimana anak dengan keadaan kritis itu bisa lari dari rumah sakit? Benar-benar anak nakal! Masih diberi perawatan 'kok malah kabur. Kemana sekarang anak itu? Sampai sekarang masih belum ditemukan," lanjut Rin dengan cercaan sebal yang merujuk kepada anak yang tadi disebutkannya sehingga membuat Lena terkikik kecil mendengarnya.

"Setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal, tanteku memutuskan untuk merawatku. Dia pindah ke rumahku –engg... Lebih tepatnya rumah mendiang orang tuaku. Tante berhenti bekerja sebagai perawat dan mulai mencoba jadi model. Syukurlah, dia sukses besar dan gajinya cukup –bahkan lebih untuk menghidupi kami berdua. Warisan dari orang tuaku kusimpan, aku pakai sedikit untuk membeli _rouda rora_ dan beberapa peralatan bela diri, untuk menjaga diri. Sejak itu aku mulai mengebalkan diri di setiap suasana, berusaha agar tidak menangis, awalnya hanya itu saja. Tapi, lama kelamaan aku jadi semakin... Kau tahu... _Dingin_. Dan aku terus seperti itu sampai sekarang... Hanya karena dulu aku terus-menerus menangisi kepergian orang tuaku." Rin menarik napas, kemudian melanjutkan lagi ceritanya.

"Aku seperti itu sampai teman sekelasku sewaktu SMP menjauhiku karena mereka beranggapan bahwa aku ini dingin dan _careless_ –sebenarnya aku masih peduli pada yang lain. Hanya Miku-_chan_ yang mau menemaniku. Lalu Teto-_chan_, anak pindahan yang sering di_bully_ oleh kumpulan-perempuan-cantik-dan-populer, aku dan Miku-_chan_ membelanya, dan... Menghajar mereka satu-satu. Sejak saat itu kami jadi akrab dan mereka berdua berhasil meluluhkan hatiku yang semakin hari semakin _beku_. Tapi karena sudah terbiasa, aku tidak pernah tersenyum dan bicara banyak lagi di sekolah, hanya di rumah saja. Dan aku hanya menceritakan ini kepada orang yang kuanggap bisa dipercaya saja." Terang Rin kemudian melanjutkan acara memotongnya.

"Masa lalumu... Cukup menyedihkan ya? Maaf ya, kalau aku membuatmu tersinggung."

"Hehe, tidak 'kok. Aku senang bisa berbagi kisah hidup."

Kemudian mereka kembali ke dalam kesibukan masing-masing.

"Rin-_chan_! Lena-chan! Ramennya sudah matang! _Negi_, ayam dan _narutomaki_-nya sudah dipotong belum? Telurnya sudah 'nih."

"Sudah –eh? Oh iya! _Narutomaki_! Masih di kulkas, Kami-_sama_! Aku lupaaa, _narutomaki_-nyabelum di kukus!"

* * *

"_Gochisou sama_." Ucap keempat anak itu sambil menaruh sumpit mereka.

"Aaaahhh! Aku kenyaang~!" Seru Teto bahagia.

"Kita main yuk?" Ajak Miku dengan semangat yang membara(?) dan dikelilingi aura yang menyeramkan.

"Ma-main apa?" Tanya Lena yang firasatnya mulai tidak enak.

"_Truth or Dare_..."

"Pe-permainan membuka aib yang sudah tidak tren itu?! Tidak! tidak!"

"Ayolah... Sekali saja, Lena-_chan_..."

"Ya, Lena-_chan_. Rin-_chan_ benar. Sekali..."

"O-oke... Ka-kalian bertiga menyeramkan..."

* * *

Sekarang keempat anak ini sedang duduk mengelilingi sebuah botol –lebih tepatnya botol sake kosong milik Meiko-_sensei_ yang dicuri oleh Lena minggu lalu. Miku mulai memutar botol itu. Botol sake itu terus berputar, dan berputar, dan berpuutaaaarr (Rin : Warning! _Lebayness_ detected!). Dan moncong botol itu tepat berhenti di arah...

Teto.

"_Truth or dare_?" Tanya Miku.

"_Truth_." Jawab Teto dengan mantap dan semangat.

"Oke... Sebenarnya kau suka tidak, menulis novel keempatmu? Jadinya cerita _miring_ apa? Lalu kau mau siapa yang jadi ilustratornya?" Tanya Miku lagi bertubi-tubi dengan mata yang berbinar di kalimat akhir. Teto mengambil napas sejenak, kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku kurang suka menulis novel keempat ini. Soalnya ceritanya _abnormal_! Tadinya aku bingung mau buat cerita apa, tapi aku memutuskan untuk membuat cerita _incest_. Kami-_sama_, sangat sulit membuat cerita semacam itu! Ilustrator... Apa tidak terlalu merepotkan, Miku-_chan_? Aku minta bantuanmu ya!" Jelas Teto dan meminta pada Miku yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tunggu dulu! Miku? Ilustrator? Miku itu ilustrator?" Tanya Lena pada Teto yang dibalas kikikan kecil dari gadis _drill_ itu.

"Tadi pagi kau kurang teliti membaca sampul novelnya. Disitu tertulis nama Miku-_chan_." Jelas Rin dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan dan sebuah 'ooh' dari Lena.

Kemudian Teto memutar botol itu dan botolnya kembali berputar. Dan botol itu berhenti di tempat...

Miku.

"Ha! Saatnya balas dendam! _Truth or dare_?" Tanya Teto dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Nggg... _Truth_ saja deh." Miku tampak ragu sesaat, dan memutuskan untuk jujur.

"Ehehe... Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Shion-_san_?"

BRUUSSHHH!

Lena yang kebetulan sedang minum langsung menyemburkannya –Lena masih tahu adat, ia menyemburkannya ke belakang dan langsung membersihkannya.

"Enggg... Entahlah. Mungkin lusa, atau minggu depan, atau bulan depan, mungkin tidak sama sekali." Jawab Miku cepat dan langsung memutar botolnya –ia tidak mau diceramahi oleh Teto soal urusan percintaannya. Botolnya memutar dan berhenti di tempat Rin.

"Rin~! _Truth or dare_?"

"Nggg... _Dare_!"

"Hmmm... Kalau begitu... Mmmm..." Miku tampak berpikir sebentar. "Aha! Kau harus mau menjadi model ilustrasiku, dengan Lena juga..."

"_Fine_! Aku tidak takut!"

"Hiieeee?! Kenapa aku juga dibawa?!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang giliranku ya,"

Kemudian Rin memutar botol sake itu, dan botol itu berhenti berputar di tempat Lena duduk.

"Hehe... Lena-_chan_~ _Truth or dare_?" Tanya Rin dengan aura menyeramkan yang membuat Lena merinding.

"Eemm... _Dare_?" Jawab Lena ragu-ragu. Rin mulai memperhatikan anak beriris _emerald_ itu dari atas sampai bawah. Kemudian senyum mengerikan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Lena -_chan_~! Lihat bajumu, begitu kusut dan berantakan... Maukah kau menggantinya dengan baju pilihanku~?" Tawar Rin dengan nada yang –oh ya ampun sangat amat menyeramkan. Wajah Lena langsung menjadi pucat pasi. Kau mau tahu apa yang dipikirkan Lena?

Baju _sweet lolita_ yang penuh dengan renda dan berwarna terang. Lalu baju _gothic lolita_ yang hitam legam dan juga, penuh dengan renda. Dan juga baju _maid_ yang terbuka. Dan segala sesuatu yang berenda...

"AAAAAKKHHH! BAIKLAH BAIKLAH! TAPI JANGAN MEMBERIKANKU BAJU YANG BANYAK RENDA!"

Lena tahu kalau ia akan mati karena malu sebentar lagi.

**~Kagami Rin's bedroom~**

"Mmmm... Mmmm... Nananana~" Rin sedang membongkar lemari pakaiannya –bukan lemari pakaian sehari-hari, tapi lemari pakaian _cosplay_ dan sejenisnya. Matanya berbinar ketika menemukan pakaian yang tidak terlalu berenda –ia baru memesannya dua minggu yang lalu.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Rin menunjukkan pakaian-kurang-bahan yang tadi diambilnya kepada ketiga temannya. Yang dua mengangguk senang dengan mata berbinar, sedangkan yang satu lagi menggeleng dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ehehe... Apa perlu aku yang gantikan bajumu?" Tanya Miku pada Lena yang langsung menyambar pakaian itu dengan panik.

"A-aku bisa sendiri!" Teriaknya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamar Rin. Rin, Miku dan Teto hanya dapat tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

**~15 minutes later~**

Rin mengetuk –lebih tepatnya menggedor pintu kamar mandinya. "Hooii! Sudah belum?" Teriaknya pada Lena.

"Iya! Iya! Aku keluar!" Teriak Lena dari dalam kamar mandi. Lalu pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan sesosok Kagamine Lena yang... Sangat manis. Rin dan Miku membelakkan mata, sedangkan Teto sibuk menutupi hidungnya. Lena tertunduk malu dengan wajah merah padam akibat baju yang dipakainya terlalu minim. Yah, saat ini Lena memakai baju terusan sampai lutut yang agak ketat tanpa lengan berwarna kuning, sarung tangan putih sepanjang lengan atas yang sedikit berenda, kalung lonceng bulat yang dipakai di lehernya, serta sepatu boots putih yang panjangnya sedikit di bawah lutut. Oh, dengan tambahan telinga _neko_ di kepalanya serta ekor di belakang, dan juga kacamatanya yang dilepas, hingga terlihat iris _emerald_ miliknya.

"Memalukan... Memalukan... _Neko-mini_ ini memalukan..." Guman Lena terus menerus.

"Ka-kau... Lena-_chan_... Kau... Kyaaa! Kau sangat imut, _nya_~! Lena-_nyan_!" Teriak Rin tiba-tiba lalu menerjang dan memeluk Lena dengan _death hug_.

"Ri-Rin-_san_... A... Aku... Butuh... U-udara..."

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak ya, sudah mau main ke rumahku." Ucap Rin kepada ketiga temannya. Ketiga anak itu hanya mengangguk senang –ah, ada satu yang tidak senang.

"Mau kuantar kalian?" Tanya gadis berpita itu.

"Tidak usah. Kami bisa sendiri 'kok." Jawab Teto sambil menggeleng pelan lalu menarik tangan kedua temannya.

"Baiklah, kami pulang ya. _Jaa_ Rin-_chan_/ Rin-_san_!"

"_Jaa_!" Rin melambaikan tangannya kepada teman-temannya yang mulai berjalan menjauh, lalu menutup pintunya dengan hati-hati. Kemudian Rin berjalan ke dalam dan menghela napas pelan.

"Haaahh... Besok aku harus beli novel baru dan selai jeruk."

**~Meanwhile...~**

"Engg... Sepertinya kita harus berpisah di sini ya, Miku, Teto." Ujar Lena sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yaah..." Miku dan Teto mengeluh kecewa. "Tapi, baiklah. Sampai jumpa hari senin, Lena-_chan_!" Lanjut Miku lalu menarik tangan Teto dan melambai kepada Lena yang juga melambai.

"_Jaa_,"

* * *

**Lena POV**

* * *

"_Jaa_," aku melambaikan tanganku pada mereka berdua, lalu berbalik arah dan mengambil jalan pintas –gang-gang sempit– menuju apartemenku.

_Drrtt... Drrtt..._

"Ah," aku mengambil ponsel dari saku... Rok-ku. Yah, aku benci mengatakannya. Rok. Benda yang paling kubenci di dunia ini.

Oke, kembali ke topik sebelumnya.

Aku membuka _flip_ ponselku lalu membaca _email_ yang tertera di sana.

**From : Hatsune-gi_Mikuo**

**To : Kagamine_L-e-n-a**

**Subject : none**

**Hoi Len! Tadi kau main ke rumah Rin ya? Kau kaget 'kan? Pasti kau berpikir tentang betapa baik dan manisnya si '**_**talkless**_**-tingkat-dewa' itu. Benar 'kan? Hati-hati! Nanti kau jatuh cinta padanya lho! Hahaha... Oh iya! Miku-nee masih bersamamu? Apa dia dengan Teto? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?**

Aku tersenyum kecut membaca _email_ dari Mikuo. Ya, Rin memang baik dan manis...

Ah, kenapa wajahku memanas? Cepat-cepat kuhapus bayang-bayang Rin dari pikiranku, kemudian aku mengetik serangkai kalimat di ponselku.

**From : Kagamine_L-e-n-a**

**To : Hatsune-gi_Mikuo**

**Subject : re; none**

**Ya, dia memang baik dan manis, dan jangan lupakan... Maniak jeruk dan renda... Aku disiksa olehnya habis-habisan dengan renda-renda itu. Tenang saja, Miku aman bersama Teto. Kami baru saja berpisah, dasar **_**sister complex**_**! Kalau kau memang cinta pada Miku, kenapa tidak kau pacari saja? Khukhukhu...**

"Send! Hehehe," aku tertawa kecil sebelum kembali meneruskan perjalananku, menyusuri gang sempit yang jarang diketahui orang.

_Drrtt... Drrtt..._

Aku kembali membaca _email_ dari Mikuo. Isinya lumayan mengejutkan –bagiku– dan membuat wajahku mendidih dengan cepat.

**From : Hatsune-gi_Mikuo**

**To : Kagamine_L-e-n-a**

**Subject : re; re; none**

**Renda? Kau di –piiiippp– oleh Rin? Hahaha! Aku itu tidak cinta dengan Miku-**_**nee**_**! Aku sayang padanya, tidak akan kuserahkan kepada tangan yang salah! Jadi untuk apa aku memacari dia? Miku-**_**nee**_** itu kakakku tahu! Lagipula 'kan, dia sudah menyukai si **_**baka**_** maniak es krim itu!**

**p/s : Tidak usah dibalas, c-a-n-t-i-k~!**

Aku tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'si _baka_ maniak es krim' oleh Mikuo. Dia adalah Shion Kaito, anak yang **paling** terkenal di sekolah karena ketampanannya. Aku heran, kenapa gadis-gadis itu suka dengan orang _baka_ semacam dia? Hhh... Aku kembali mengantungi ponselku yang berwarna hitam itu.

_Klek_!

"_Tadaima_," ucapku malas sambil membuka pintu apartemen. Disini aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan–

"_Okaeri_, Len-_kun_,"

–Ibu angkatku. Wanita bersurai pink itu sedang memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam koper kecil. Yah, besok dia akan berangkat ke Amerika.

"_Hey, tell me_. Kemana saja kau?" Tanyanya padaku setelah menutup koper hitamnya.

"Rumah Kagami Rin." Jawabku jujur sambil mengikat rambut _honeyblonde_-ku menjadi sebuah _ponytail_ kecil.

"Kagami Rin? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanyanya lagi, kini berjalan mendekatiku. Nada bicaranya terdengar sengit, tanda bahwa dia marah.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Megurine Luka _Okaa-sama_!" Ia terdiam. Hah, cara terampuh membuatnya diam adalah memanggil nama lengkapnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setiap kami bertikai selalu saja ada kata hinaan seperti itu –hei, memanggil nama lengkap itu adalah suatu hinaan di rumah ini!

"Tapi aku harus tahu, **Kagamine Len**!" Serunya dengan nada tegas dan menekan namaku. Nama... Dia kembali mengucapkan nama itu.

Apa?

Kau penasaran?

Kau mau tahu sebuah rahasia?

Rahasia besarku, yang hanya diketahui sedikit orang?

Kau betul-betul ingin tahu?

Baiklah, aku akan beritahu kau. Tapi hanya **kau**.

Ini dia...

**Aku, Kagamine Lena sebenarnya adalah seorang laki-laki yang bernama Kagamine Len.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author : Bwahahaha! Bersambung dengan sangat tidak jelas!

Len : A-apa-apaan ini, _BAKA_?!*nunjuk-nunjuk _script_ yang ada ditangannya* Mana mungkin gue... Gue... Jadi selama dua chapter ini gue...

Rin : Hoaahmm... *baru bangun tidur* Eh? Len? Author_ baka_? Kalian ngapain? 'Kok Len nyekik _author_?

Len : E-eh? Rin? Gak apa-apa 'kok.

Rin : Ooh... Yaudah, deh. *kembali tidur dengan nyenyaknya*

Len : _BAKAAAA!_ LO HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB! KENAPA GUE JADI CEWEEEK?! *ngeguncangin badan author*

Author : Leenn~ Saya mabok... Iya, iya, saya tanggung jawab... Ntar saya nikahin kamu...

Len : (=n=) maksudnya bukan itu... Yang boleh nikahin gue cuma Rin seorang! RIN! CUMA RIN!

Author : (^^)/(=n=) yang sabar ya nak~

Rin : *ngigo* mmm... **Minna, review pwease? **Mmm... Zzzz...

Author : Oh iya, **flame yang membangun saya terima**... **Mohon kritik dan sarannya, saya masih pemula~**

Len : Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~!


	3. Chapter 3 : The Unmasked Meet

Kau tidak perlu tahu, Megurine Luka _Okaa-sama_!"

"Tapi aku harus tahu, **Kagamine Len**!" Serunya dengan nada tegas dan menekan namaku. Nama... Dia kembali mengucapkan nama itu.

Apa?

Kau penasaran?

Kau mau tahu sebuah rahasia?

Rahasia besarku, yang hanya diketahui sedikit orang?

Kau betul-betul ingin tahu?

Baiklah, aku akan beritahu kau. Tapi hanya **kau**.

Ini dia...

**Aku, Kagamine Lena sebenarnya adalah seorang laki-laki yang bernama Kagamine Len.**

* * *

**Me, You, and Our Mask**

**Chapter 3 : The Unmasked Meet**

**Rate : Teen (T)  
**

**Pair : RinxLen ; slight MikuxKaito**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha corp.**

**Kagamine Rin/Len © Crypton Future Media**

**Hatsune Miku © Crypton Future Media**

**Megurine Luka © Crypton Future Media**

**KAITO © Crypton Future Media**

**Story © Me**

**Warning! : Alur kadang kecepetan kadang kelamaan, alurnya gampang ketebak, GaJe, abal, typo(s), bahasa ada yang gak baku, dan masih banyak lagi!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Aku ini ibumu..." Lanjut Luka dengan nada sendu. Lawan bicaranya –sebut saja Len– mendengus lalu pandangan tajamnya berubah menjadi lembut.

"Aku hanya bermain, _Okaa-sama_. Kagami Rin-_san_ yang mengajakku." Ujarnya dengan nada lembut.

_Greb!_

"_Hiks_... Len, aku khawatir... _Hiks_... Padamu... Pada diriku sendiri..._ Hiks_..." Luka memeluk Len dengan erat dan menangis sesunggukan di pundak anak –angkat–nya. Len hanya mengelus punggung wanita itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Okaa-sama_. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan..." Ucap Len masih sambil mengelus punggung Luka. "Lagipula, aku masih menjadi Lena, bukan?" Lanjutnya pelan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi... Rekanku bilang, kasus _itu_ akan dibuka kembali, dan aku... Aku khawatir, kau akan dibawa lagi oleh _dia _dan juga _mereka_! HUWAAAA!" Tangis Luka pecah saat itu juga, membuat Len panik.

"E-eh? _Okaa-sama_, jangan menangis keras-keras! Malu tahu, didengar tetangga!"

"_Hiks... Hiks..._ Berjanjilah, kau akan menjaga dirimu selama aku pergi nanti... _Hiks_... Aku akan kembali secepat yang aku bisa... _Hiks_..." Ucap Luka dengan suara parau dan diselingi dengan isakan. Bisa dibilang, Luka itu sedikit berlebihan.

"Oi_, Okaa-sama_. Kenapa kau menjadi cengeng lagi begini sih? Terakhir kali aku melihatmu menangis seperti ini waktu kau masih bocah dan cengeng 'kan?" Goda Len dan mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar.

TWITCH!

_Buagh_!

"_ITTAI_!" Jerit Len memegangi kepalanya yang terkena pukulan 'cinta' seorang ibu.

"Sejak kapan gadis berumur 18 tahun kau sebut bocah hah?! Dan aku tidak cengeng, _double gender_!" Bentak Luka dengan suara parau, dan dengan perempatan di kepalanya.

"Kau memang cengeng, _tsundere_! Dan jangan sebut aku _double gender_, aku ini laki-laki!"

"_Double gender_!"

"_Tsundere_!"

"_Double gender_!"

"_Crybaby tsundere_!"

"Grrrrhhhh... _Double gender_!"

"Gakupo!"

"TIDAAAAKK! Kau, MIKUO!"

"AKU LAKI-LAKI DAN AKU MASIH _STRAIGHT_, GAKUPO!"

"HIYAAAHH!"

"HIAAATT!"

_Prang! Gedebuk! Bruk! Nyaaa~! Tako! Cring! Splash!_

**~14 minutes later~**

"_Okaa_-_sama_! Kenapa jadi aku yang harus membereskan semuanya?!" Bentak Len pada Luka yang sedang menyisir rambutnya yang kusut dengan sisir. Keadaan apartemen dan kedua orang itu kini cukup mengenaskan.

Barang-barang yang pecah dan rusak, tinta hitam dimana-mana –jika kau bingung, tanyakan kepada Tako Luka yang menjadi senjata andalan Luka–, tidak jauh berbeda dengan kapal pecah. Sedangkan Luka, rambut dan bajunya kusut, wajah kusam, dan lain-lain. Lain lagi dengan Len, rambutnya juga kusut –walaupun tidak sekusut milik Luka, kacamatanya terbuang entah kemana, lensa kontak yang dipakainya lepas sebelah sehingga ia tampak seperti penderita _heterochromia_, dan seragamnya yang robek serta terdapat bercak-bercak hitam –tanyakan sekali lagi pada Tako Luka–.

"Siapa yang mulai, dia yang harus membersihkannya." Balas Luka ketus, masih menyisir rambutnya yang kusut dengan susah payah.

"Aaah, menyebalkan! Aku mau ganti baju dulu deh," keluh Len –lalu tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi ia membuka atasan seragam sekolahnya. Tapi, sepertinya ia melupakan satu hal–

"KYAAAA! LEN, AKU INI JUGA WANITAA!"

–ya, melupakan satu hal yang **sangat **penting.

"Maaf _Okaa-sama_, aku lupa!" Serunya dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi lalu membanting pintunya.

_Blam!_

Luka menutup mukanya yang merah padam dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. "Anakku sudah besar... Anakku sudah besar..." Gumannya berkali-kali dengan nada bergetar.

* * *

"_Jaa_, _Okaa-sama_! Jaga dirimu baik-baik, cepat pulang ya!" Seru Len kepada Luka yang berada tidak jauh darinya, yang tengah berjalan menjauh dari pemuda tanggung itu. Luka berhenti dan menengok ke belakang lalu mengangguk kecil. Ia kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

"Jangan sampai **tidak kembali**!" Seru Len lagi dengan menekan kata 'tidak kembali' yang membuat Luka membalikkan badannya dengan cepat.

"Tidak akan! Bweee..." Luka menarik kantung mata sebelah kanan miliknya dengan telunjuk dan menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian segera berlari menjauh karena pesawat yang membawanya ke Amerika akan segera lepas landas. Pakaian serba hitam-nya berkibar saat ia berlari. Koper kecil yang terlihat ringan itu ditariknya sampai benda tersebut melompat-lompat karena ditarik terlalu keras.

Len menghela napas berat. "_Okaa-sama_ itu seperti anak kecil. Padahal tugasnya berat, masih juga bercanda." Keluhnya khawatir, lalu berbalik pergi dari bandara.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku ke toko buku dulu. Aku harus membeli buku panduan membetulkan barang-barang dan juga kamus besar yang kemarin dirobek oleh _Okaa-sama_. Haaah..."

**~Meanwhile~**

"_Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto, zenzen shiranai uchi ni..._" Rin menyenandungkan lagu yang sedang populer sambil menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin. Kemudian ia memakai kardigan oranye dan pita putih serta keempat jepitnya.

"_Yosh_!" Serunya riang, lalu ia mengambil tas kecil yang sudah disiapkannya sejak tadi dan keluar dari rumahnya. Rin berlari keluar dari perumahan uhukmewahuhuk itu dan menghentikan larinya di halte bus di dekat situ.

Rin menunggu sebentar sampai sebuah bus datang dan berhenti di halte tersebut. Ia segera menaikinya dan duduk di dekat pintu bus yang dinaikinya itu.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya, gadis itu melompat turun dari bus dan langsung berjalan, melompat dengan riang ke dalam tempat yang disebut (maaf, maksudnya 'Rin sebut') 'surga'. Toko buku. Ya, toko buku. Rin masuk dan berjalan ke bagian buku misteri lalu mengambil buku-buku di sana yang menurutnya menarik. Tapi, sepertinya ia mengambil terlalu banyak, sehingga buku-buku itu menjadi bertumpuk dan menghalangi pengelihatan Rin.

"Ughhh... Whooaaa..." Keluh Rin seraya berjalan tak tentu arah karena jalan yang dilihatnya tertutup oleh tumpukan buku yang dibawanya.

_Bruk_!

"KYAAA!"

"Uwaaahh!"

"_Go-gomenne_!" Seru Rin kepada orang yang tadi ditabraknya. Seorang pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ yang diikat _ponytail_ dan beriris _azure_, sama seperti Rin. Pemuda itu tampak tercengang sebentar, lalu kembali memasang tampang _cool_-nya. Ia berdiri dan mengambil buku-buku Rin yang berserakan.

"Lain kali bawalah ini setengah-setengah, nona." Ucap pemuda itu lalu memberikan setengah tumpukan buku itu kepada Rin, sedangkan setengahnya lagi dibawa olehnya. Rin segera mengambilnya dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"_Gomennasai_!"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Mari, kubantu." Katanya, lalu berjalan menuju kasir. Rin berlari mengejar pemuda itu dan melihat buku yang juga dibawanya.

"Hmmm... 'Betulkan Barang Antik yang Rusak!'. Kau beli itu?" Tanya Rin. Pemuda itu mengangguk, memberi respon. Rin dan pemuda itu menaruh buku mereka di meja kasir.

"Disatukan saja. Biar aku yang bayar." Ucap Rin kepada pemuda itu. Si pemuda hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bi–"

"_Onegai_~! Ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu..." Potong Rin dengan nada memohon. Lawan bicaranya menghela napas berat, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Rin membayar buku-buku itu menggunakan kartu kredit. 8000 yen, angka yang tertera pada bon pembelian. Sungguh gila, menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk membeli buku? Benar-benar Rin.

"_A-ano_... Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Tanya Rin setelah mereka keluar dari toko buku.

"Len. Kagamine... Len."

"Hieee! Kagamine?! Namamu mirip dengan temanku!" Seru Rin tanpa menutupi keterkejutannya. Pemuda itu –sekarang sebut saja dia Len– memiringkan kepalanya (pura-pura)bingung –yah, kau tahu kan maksud sang _author_?

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan." Ucap Len dengan nada semeyakinkan mungkin, dan direspon dengan anggukan mantap dari Rin. Len menghela napas lega.

"_Etto_, belanjaanmu sangat berat. Boleh kubawakan, err... Nona..."

"Rin. Aku Kagami Rin."

"Kagami-_san_, mari kuantar. Bawaanmu, engg..."

"Tentu saja!" Seru Rin dengan wajah berseri. Gadis itu sudah memiliki hipotesis bahwa Len adalah orang yang baik, oleh karena itu ia tidak ragu memberikan senyum –mahal–nya kepada pemuda beriris _azure_ tersebut.

"Ah ya, aku lupa! Aku ingin ke supermarket juga. Sebaiknya kita ke rumahku dulu, menaruh buku-buku ini." Lanjutnya lalu menarik tangan Len tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya.

* * *

Rin melempar tas berisi buku-buku itu ke sofa ruang tamu lalu kembali mengunci pintu rumahnya dengann hati-hati. Len yang melihatnya hanya dapat berpikir, 'Dia itu senang sekali melempar buku ya?' dan kembali teringat waktu-waktu kala ia di sekolah bersama Rin, yang sering melemparinya dengan novel horor ataupun buku pelajaran untuk melampiaskan kekesalan gadis itu kepada dirinya, ataupun orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu menghela napas berat.

"_Daijoubu_, Kagamine-_kun_?" Tanya Rin yang melihat Len menghela napas. Len langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu..." Rin berjalan menuju garasi lalu membuka pintu garasi itu. Yah, lalu terlihatlah dua buah 'kendaraan' dengan wujud yang amat berbeda. Yak, Noble M600 dan _Road roller_, atau yang Rin sebut _Rouda rora_.

_Glek!_

'Benda kuning itu lagi... Kemarin hampir saja aku dilindas olehnya dengan benda menakutkan itu... Kumohon... Jangan dinaiki, jangan dinaiki!' Seru Len di dalam hatinya. Wajahnya pucat dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia menghela napas lega kala melihat Rin yang menaiki M600 dan bukan _Road roller_.

"Ayo naik! Tapi, kau tutup dulu pagarnya!"

"_Ha_- _hai'_!" Len membiarkan mobil bercat putih itu keluar lalu menutup pagar kediaman Kagami kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil itu berjalan perlahan (meski sebetulnya itu sudah termasuk cepat) menuju supermarket di tengah kota –yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari rumah Rin, dan toko buku yang tadi mereka kunjungi.

"Memangnya kau boleh mengendarai mobil?" Tanya Len tiba-tiba saat mereka dalam perjalanan. Rin menyunggingkan senyum lebar –sangat lebar.

"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan memiliki izin mengendarai _Rouda rora_ dari pemerintah! Hehehe..." Jawab Rin dengan tawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya yang membuat Len merinding hebat.

'Itu berarti, jika Rin pergi dengan _Road roller_, dia tidak akan ditilang, begitu? Dan dia boleh melindas siapa saja?!' Batin pemuda ber-_ponytail_ itu dengan wajah horor.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai!" Seru Rin lalu ia memarkirkan mobilnya di wilayah parkir supermarket tersebut. Mereka turun dari mobil itu, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam supermarket.

"Maaf ya, kau jadi ikut ke sini." Ucap Rin kepada Len sebelum mengambil keranjang di dekat pintu masuk.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan," balas Len sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Rin mengambil selai jeruk dari tempat selai lalu memasukkan itu ke dalam keranjang yang ada di tangannya. Rin tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung dalam membeli sesuatu, ia mengambil tiga buah sekaligus.

"Rin-_chan_?" Sebuah suara membuat Rin segera menengok ke arah sumber suara. Dan di situ terdapat Hatsune Miku, bersama seorang pemuda berambut bitu. Ya, Shion Kaito. Rin segera memasang wajah datarnya saat ia melihat ada seseorang selain Miku di samping gadis _teal_ itu.

"Oh. Hatsune-_chan_ dan Shion-_san_." Ucap Rin datar. Miku menyunggingkan senyum tipis namun terkesan kecut lalu menatap Len dengan bingung.

"Dia siapa? Pacarmu?" Tanya Miku blak-blakan sambil menunjuk Len yang dibalas dengan gelengan cepat dari Rin.

"Bukan. Aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi." Jeda sebentar, "Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? 'Kok, kencan di supermarket? Tidak romantis." Kritik Rin pedas yang membuat Miku memerah wajahnya dan Kaito sedikit merona.

"Ka-kami tidak kencan!" Seru mereka berdua yang membuat Len terkikik kecil dan Rin yang berusaha menahan senyumnya agar tidak keluar.

"Kalau begitu apa? Oh, kalian itu baru menikah, lalu belanja bersama untuk bahan memasak nanti malam?" Tanya Rin dengan nada menggoda dan menyipitkan matanya ke arah mereka berdua.

"BUKAN!" Teriak mereka berdua secara bersamaan lagi. Rin tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi, ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di hadapan kedua orang yang berwajah bak kepiting rebus itu. Kaito tampak _sedikit _terkejut melihat perubahan wajah Rin yang tiba-tiba itu. Hanya sedikit.

"Ka-kami hanya belanja bersama, karena tadi kebetulan aku bertemu Kaito-_kun_ di dekat rumah," kata Miku dengan suara yang kecil dan dengan wajah yang merah. Kaito megangguk mengiyakan.

"Ah, kalau begitu kami duluan ya! Sampai jumpa, Hatsune-_chan_, Shion-_san_!" Ucap Rin lalu menarik tangan Len menjauh dari situ. Rin menghela napasnya dengan berat, dan menatap mereka dengan wajah sedih.

"Kasihan," guman gadis itu pelan. Len yang mendengarnya menengok ke arah Rin.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan nada heran. Jujur saja, baru kali ini dia melihat Rin memasang wajah sedih seperti itu. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak berkata apapun. Bagaimanapun, ia masih ingat betul, saat Kaito memintanya untuk menjadi pacar pemuda biru itu. Dan itu membuatnya sangat kasihan dengan kedua orang itu.

**Flashback**

"_A-ano, Kagami-san. Boleh bicara?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Ja-jadilah pacarku!"_

_Hening._

"_Tidak bisa." Ucap Rin sinis. "Kau... Tidak bisa menggunakan aku sebagai pelarian seperti itu!" Lanjutnya dengan seruan kesal. Kaito tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Rin._

"_Ba–"_

"_Aku tahu, kau menyukai teman dekatmu kan? Kau takut, iya kan? Lalu kau ingin menjadikanku pelarian... Begitu kan?" Tanya Rin bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda sedikitpun._

"_Bagaimana kau tahu?"_

"_Itu semua terbaca olehku, dari wajahmu itu!"_

"_A-ah..."_

"_Jangan karena kau itu populer kau bisa memacari siapa saja!"_

"_Ta–"_

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau lari? Lari dari cintamu sendiri hah?!"_

"_A-aku–"_

_Plak!_

"_Kau tidak mau dia direbut oleh laki-laki lain kan?!" Tanya Rin lagi, gadis itu mulai menyunggingkan senyum._

"_Dia menunggumu, Shion Kaito. Jangan disia-siakan, kau akan menyesal nanti. Perjuangkan cintamu."_

_Dan Rin pergi, menyisakan Kaito yang berwajah kaget dan juga, bekas memar di pipinya._

**End of Flashback**

"Akhirnya, selesai juga!" Seru Rin bahagia setelah memasukkan semua belanjaannya ke dalam mobil bersama Len. Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi dari situ.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya, membuatmu repot. Padahal kita baru kenalan,"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa."

"_Hontou ni_?"

"Uhm."

Hening. Mereka terlarut di dalam pikiran masing-masing, sampai mobil itu berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"Eeh? Ada apa?" Tanya Len heran.

"Tidak ada... _Ano_... Aku cuma mau minta emailmu... Ehehe..." Tawa Rin yang membuat Len _sweatdrop_.

"Aku kira ada apa. Sini, kemarikan ponselmu." Rin memberikan ponsel kuning cerah dengan gantungan jeruk miliknya kepada Len dan pemuda itu mulai mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat. Kemudian ia mengembailkan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya. Rin menerimanya lalu membaca nama yang tertera di situ.

"Hmmm... '_KagamineLen_' ya? Oke, terima kasih!" Kemudian Rin mengantongi ponselnya lalu menjalankan lagi mobilnya.

* * *

"_Jaa_, Kagamine-_kun_! Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku!"

"_Douita_. _Jaa_," Len melambaikan tangan lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah Rin.

"Ngg... Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu..." Gumannya pelan masih sambil berjalan menjauhi perumahan itu. Kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya malas.

"Ah, biarkan saja lah. Mungkin hanya benda tidak penting." Lanjutnya kemudian berbelok ke gang sempit –ah, maksudnya jalan pintas menuju apartemennya.

Setelah perjalanan yang tidak jauh itu berakhir, Len memasuki apartemennya yang _lumayan_ rapi itu –yah, setidaknya begitu, setelah terjadi perang antara kubu _blonde_ dan kubu _pink_ kemarin.

_Drrtt... Drrtt..._

Len mengambil ponsel yang ada di kantung celananya, dan membuka _flip_ ponsel putihnya, kemudian menaruh ponsel hitam miliknya di meja terdekat lalu baru membaca _email_ yang ada di situ.

**From : Code_CV03**

**To : KagamineLen**

**Subject : hati-hati!**

**Aku sudah sampai! Hehe, cepat kan? Oh iya, tadi rekanku bilang **_**dia**_** akan ke Jepang. Tapi aku tidak tahu juga sih, mungkin tidak jadi. Jadi, tolong kuatkan penyamaranmu ya!**

Pemuda itu menghela napas berat. Ia mengetikkan beberapa kata di ponselnya, dan mengirimnya.

**From : KagamineLen**

**To : Code_CV03**

**Subject : re; hati-hati!**

**Ya, ya, ya. Aku yakin kau pasti akan bersenang-senang dulu di sana sebelum waktu kerjamu. Kau memintaku menguatkan penyamaran? Maksudmu apa? Menyamar jadi lebih feminim, begitu?**

_Drrtt... Drrtt..._

Len kembali membuka _flip_ ponselnya dan membaca balasan _email_ yang sangat cepat itu.

**From : Code_CV03**

**To : KagamineLen**

**Subject : re; re; hati-hati!**

**Ya! Kalau perlu pakai rok! Di lemariku ada rok ukuranmu. Pakai saja... XD**

"Haahh... Menyusahkan!" Keluhnya malas, lalu ia mencari sebuah nama di ponselnya. Setelah ia menemukannya, Len menekan tombol _call_ yang ada di situ, lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"_Moshi moshi? Ada apa?"_

"Cepat kesini. Sekarang."

"_Hey! Ada ap–"_

_Pip!_

Len melempar ponselnya asal ke sofa di dekat situ lalu melempar dirinya sendiri ke kasur.

'Kenapa aku begitu peduli dan khawatir terhadap Lu_kaa-chan*_? Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja kan? Dia kuat kan? Lalu... Kenapa?' Tanya Len dalam hati dengan wajah yang amat kusut.

"Haaahh..." Ia menghela napas untuk ynag kesekian kalinya.

_Ting tong!_

"Ah..." Len bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintunya. Dan tampaklah pemuda bersurai _teal_ dan memiliki mata yang sewarna rambutnya.

"Ada apa memanggilku tiba-tiba?" Tanyanya sambil merenggangkan otot kakinya.

"Bantu aku."

"Bantu apa?"

"Bantu aku menjadi lebih seperti perempuan!"

"Haaahh?!"

"Itu perintah Lu_kaa-chan_! Cepat masuk!"

"_Ha-hai'..._"

**To be Continue~!**

Author : Aahh... Selesai!

Rin : Hore! Aku dapet izin mengemudi _Road roller_!

Len : Cih. Gue harus jadi _lebih_ cewek.

Author : Oke, nggak pake banyak _cingcong_, **minta **_**review**_**-nya, **_**minna-tachi**_**?** Oh iya, dibawah sini ada _omake_ chapter 3!

Len : Dan, katanya si _**baka **_itu dia minta maaf gara-gara _update_-nya lama terus chapter ini **pendek** lagi.

Author : Kamu bermaksud menghina ya Len?

Len : Ya. Emang kenapa?

Author : Ooh... Rin! Kemarikan _neko-mini_ yang ada di chapter 2 kemaren!

Rin : I-ini...

Author : Hehe... Len... Sini _dong_~

Len : ENGGAAAAAKK!

Author : Yah... Dia lari..

**~Omake~**

"Nggg... Ini di taruh sini... Lalu..."

Sekarang kita berada di kediaman seorang Kagami Rin yang sedang membereskan buku-buku yang baru dibelinya. Ia menyusunnya di rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan pribadi miliknya.

"Ah... Ah! Ini kan..." Rin mengangkat sebuah buku bersampul putih yang terlihat tidak menarik sama sekali.

"Yah... Ini buku milik Kagamine-_kun_. Sebaiknya aku _email_ dia... Besok saja lah." Ucapnya malas lalu menaruh buku itu di atas meja perpustakaan miliknya dan kembali membereskan buku-bukunya.

* * *

**~Feedback~**

* * *

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Author : Ehehe... Iya, Lena itu Len...

Len : Kejam... Kejam... Kau kejam, _Baka_May...

Rin : Ini sudah update, maaf kalau lama, dan terima kasih sudah review~

* * *

**Adelia-chan**

Author : Ya... Lena itu Len... Dan aku diamuk sama yang punya nama... TT^TT

Len : ... Mi-ku-o... Lihat saja kau nanti! Beraninya kau! ! #$%^&*()

Rin : E-eh... Jangan marah-marah Len!

(sementara itu...)

Mikuo : Hatsyi! *sniff* sepertinya perasaanku tidak enak...

(kembali ke sini~)

Author : Oke, ini udah update. Maaf kalau lama... Makasih udah review, Adelia-_chan_~!

* * *

**anonymous**

Author : Uwaaa... Makasih udah bilang fic GaJe ini bagus... *nangisbahagia* Ini udah update... Maaf banget kalo lama... Dan–

Len : YA ANON-_SAN_! KAU BENAR! BUNUH SAJA SI _BAKA_MAY ITU! *tebar-tebar spanduk dengan tulisan 'Ayo Bunuh May Sama-Sama!'*

Author : Len... Kau kejam... =3=

Rin : Ehem. Soal tebakanmu itu... *baca script yang masih jauh dari chapter ini* Engg... Mungkin begitu... Tapi nanti bakalan se– UMMPPH!

Author : *bekep mulut Rin* ITU SPOILER! JANGAN DIBACA RIIINN! *panik tingkat dewa*

Len : Makasih udah review~! *masih nebar spanduk*

* * *

**Aprian. K. Len**

Author : Oke, selamat datang lagi!

Len : Aku jadi cewek gara-gara disuruh sama si _baka_ itu tuh! *nunjuk-nunjuk _author_*

Author : Ish, Len mah gitu! Nanti juga Aprian-_san_ tahu sendiri, kenapa Len jadi cewek...

Rin : Err... Len... Maksudmu apa hah?! Kalau kau memang mau menikahiku dan mem –piiipp-ku jangan bilang di depan umum! Jangan sampai aku melindasmu lagi! -/ / / /-

Len : AMPUUUNN!

Author : Makasih sudah review lagi, maaf kalau update-nya lama...

* * *

**billa neko**

Author : Makasih udah bilang fic yang ancur ini bagus... *lagi-lagi nangis bahagia*

Len : Dasar cengeng. Dan... Satu lagi yang membahas soal ke-cewek-an seorang Kagamine Len... AAAHH! _BAKA_MAY! KAU MEMBUATKU MENANGGUNG MALUU!

Rin : Yang sabar ya Len...

Author : Makasih sudah review... Maaf banget, update-nya lama...

* * *

**Karen White**

Len : AAKKHH! Aku pergi dari sini! Kenapa semua orang mempertanyakan ituu?!

Rin : *cegat Len* E-eh! Jangan pergi Len! Memangnya kau jadi perempuan supaya bisa deketin aku?

Len : Bukan... Nggak jadi cewek aja aku bisa deket sama kamu. Gimana sih? AKU ITU DIPAKSAA!

Luka : *tiba-tiba datang* Whoa... Whoa... Berisik banget...

LenRin : UWAAA! Luka! Kenapa kau ke sini?!

Luka : Tadi seperti ada yang memanggilku... Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa... Oh iya, dan satu lagi... Aku nggak galak... Aku sayang Len... Dia itu anakku...

Len : _Okaa-sama_...

Author : STOP! STOP! Ini bukan di _script_! Makasih sudah review dan fav~ Maaf kalo update-nya lama...

LenRin : Ya, LAMA!

Luka : ?

* * *

*Lu_kaa-chan_ : Gabungan antara Luka dan _Kaa-chan_, julukan yang diberikan Len di belakang Luka. Sampai saat ini Luka belum tahu dengan julukan itu.


	4. Chapter 4 : The New Lena!

Author's territorial

Author : Saya balik! Saya balik! Nee, Len, Rin. Aku punya pendatang baru nih~

Rin : Hee? Siapa?

Author : Tha daa! *nunjuk orangnya*

Len : Tunggu dulu! Mata ijo, manis...

Rin : Kacamata, pirang... Dia kan...

LenRin : LENA?!

Lena : Ehehe... Iya, ini Lena~

Len : HELL! Bukannya kita orang yang sama?!

Lena : Iya, tapi di kolom milik _Author-san_ ini kita dibuat jadi orang yang beda... ;p

Author : Jadi kesimpulannya adalah... Di setiap author's territorial, Len dan Lena bukan orang yang sama~ Oke Lena, disclaimer!

Lena : _Hai_'!

**Me, You, and Our Mask**

**Chapter 4 : The New Lena!**

**Rate : T (Teen)**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha corp.**

**Kagamine Rin/Len © Crypton Future Media**

**Hatsune Miku © Crypton Future Media**

**Kasane Teto ©** 線 **(sen)**

Author : Aku yang baca warning-nya ya... Ntar kalo aku suruh Len nanti dia ngambek...

**Warning! : Typo(s), GaJe, alur gampang banget ketebak, pendeskripsian kurang (banget!), abal, dan kawan-kawannya!**

MayRinLenLena : Happy reading _minna_~!

* * *

"_Nee_, Rin-_chan_, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kiyo-_sensei_ belum?" Tanya Teto pada Rin yang sedang sibuk membalikkan halaman sebuah novel –yang baru dibelinya dua hari lalu. Rin menutup bukunya dan menengok ke samping kursinya.

"Sudah. Dan, kemana Kagamine-_chan_?" Tanya Rin sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu kelas.

"Tidak tahu. Dia belum datang. Miku-_chan_ juga..." Keluh Teto lalu membenamkan kepalanya di meja milik Lena.

**Sementara itu...**

"Sampai jumpa, Kaito-_kun_!" Miku melambaikan tangannya kepada Kaito yang berjalan bersamanya.

"_Jaa_," jawab Kaito seraya melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk ke kelasnya, kelas 2-B. Miku meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas 2-A ynag letaknya memang agak jauh dari kelas Kaito.

"Aaahh... Kenapa Kuo-_kun_ tadi tidak bangun-bangun juga?! Aku kan malas, kalau jalan sendirian... Untung tadi aku bertemu Kaito-_kun_ di jalan–" Keluhnya pada diri sendiri sampai ia dicegat oleh sekelompok perempuan yang memancarkan aura membunuh padanya.

"Permisi sebentar, Hatsune-_san_." Ucap salah seorang perempuan dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata. Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Gadis bersurai _teal_ itu mengambil napas panjang.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanyanya halus pada sekelompok perempuan yang masih memandangnya dengan ganas itu.

"Dasar tukang basa-basi! Tadi kau dengan Kaito-_sama_ kan? Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?! Kaito-_sama_ itu milik kami!" Rasanya Miku ingin muntah saat itu juga ketika mendengar kalimat barusan.

'Kaito-_apa_? Milik kalian? Memangnya dia kenal kalian?' batinnya geli. Ia tersenyum kecil kepada gadis-gadis itu untuk menutupi kegelian hatinya.

"Maaf saja ya. Tadi aku hanya jalan dengan Kaito-_sama_ **kalian**." Jawabnya dengan nada sedikit arogan dan penekanan pada kata terakhir yang membuatnya muak. Miku sudah terbiasa dengan gadis-gadis ini, karena mereka selalu mem_bully_ dirinya setelah _berduaan_ dengan Kaito. Jadi, ia biasa jika kepalanya dimasukkan ke dalam kloset lagi seperti dulu. Atau rambutnya yang dipotong –tidak terlalu banyak, namun cukup berharga bagi Miku sehingga memakan waktu setengah tahun untuk mengembalikan panjangnya seperti semula. Atau yang paling membekas di benak Miku, dipaksa untuk mencium sepatu mereka, hal yang paling menjijikan yang pernah dilakukannya.

Salah satu dari gadis itu mulai menarik rambut Miku dan membuat ia refleks memberontak, namun terlambat. Kedua tangannya telah dicengkram oleh gadis yang lainnya. Ia meringis ketika gadis itu menarik rambutnya dengan kuat.

_Bruk!_

"Aakhh!" Miku mengerang kesakitan saat salah satu dari mereka menginjak punggungnya –atau mungkin dirinya, yang tengah telungkup di lantai.

_Tap_.

"Ya! Waktu bermain sudah habis. Berikan Miku-_nee_ padaku sekarang."

Seketika para gadis (termasuk Miku) itu menengok ke arah sumber suara yang nyaring itu. Tampak seorang pemuda bersurai _teal_ yang tampak amat sangat mengantuk. Matanya sayu dan ia kelihatan sedikit kedinginan. Wajahnya pucat dan juga sedikit merah. Namun nada suaranya terdengar serius dan menyeramkan.

"Mikuo?"

"Mikuo-_sama_?! A-ayo pergi!" Dan gadis-gadis itu pergi atas komando sang ketua. Mikuo berjalan pelan mendekati kakak kembarnya lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Kau *sniff* tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Mikuo sambil membersihkan seragam Miku dari debu.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok." Jawab Miku. Ia memungut buku-bukunya yang berserakan dan dibantu oleh Mikuo. Tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan, dan Miku langsung menarik tangannya dengan kaget.

"Astaga! Tanganmu panas!" Serunya lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi adiknya lalu turun ke lehernya.

"Kau demam?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir dan dibalas dengan dengusan kesal dari Mikuo.

"Aku tidak *sniff* demam!"

"Ta-tapi, tubuhmu panas!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak de –HATSYI!"

"Kau demam. Itulah kenyataannya." Ujar Miku gemas. Ia membopong Mikuo menuju kelas mereka yang tidak jauh. Mikuo tampak sedikit memberontak, namun mungkin karena tubuhnya yang sedang lemah ia ambruk dan langsung ditangkap oleh Miku.

"Kenapa kau sekolah? Kalau sakit, kau hanya tinggal meng-_email_ku, nanti aku tinggal bilang pada _sensei_." Omel Miku pada pemuda itu. Mikuo menggeleng lemas.

"Kau pikir aku *sniff* tidak khawatir padamu?! Jika aku –uhuk uhuk– tidak datang tadi, mau jadi apa kau? Seperti waktu itu lagi?" Kali ini giliran Mikuo yang mengomel, dan Miku langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"U-uukkhh... _Gomenne_... Aku hanya –aku khawatir padamu. Bagaimana bisa aku –uhuk uhuk– membiarkanmu seperti ini?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih banyak, Kuo-_kun_."

Mereka masuk ke dalam kelas dan disambut oleh–

"Miku-_chan_! Kau lama sekali sih! Se –ya ampun, Mikuo-_kun_! Kau kenapa?! Wajahmu sangat merah! Kau demam?"

–omelan dari Teto yang langsung disambung dengan teriakan khawatir. Lagi-lagi Mikuo mendengus kesal, mencoba menyangkal kenyataan bahwa ia terkena demam. Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di dekat meja guru, lalu duduk di situ dan... Tidur dengan nyenyak.

_Greeek!_

"_Ohayou_~!"

Semua yang ada di dalam kelas –kecuali Mikuo, menengok ke arah pintu kelas yang digeser oleh seseorang. Seketika beberapa dari mereka –mayoritas laki-laki membelakkan matanya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ya Tuhan! Sejak kapan makhluk secantik dia ada di kelas kita?!"

"E-eh? Apa dia murid baru?"

"Hei! Hei! Aku bukan murid baru!"

"Suaranya... Sepertinya aku kenal dia..."

"Tunggu dulu! Bukankah dia itu–"

"Kagamine-_chan_, kan?"

Semua pasang mata yang tadinya melihat ke arah pintu kini berbalik menuju bangku yang berada di paling belakang dan paling pojok. Tampak Rin yang sedang menutup halaman terakhir novel yang baru saja selesai dibacanya dan kemudian menatap seluruh murid yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kubilang, itu Kagamine-_chan_ kan?" Ulangnya sekali lagi dengan ekspresi datar. Ia bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Mikuo yang sedang tidur. Rin mengguncang bahu pemuda itu dengan pelan.

"Bangun, Hatsune-_kun_. Kagamine-_chan_ sudah datang." Bisik Rin di samping telinga Mikuo, yang membuat pemuda beriris _teal_ itu bangun disertai dengan batuk yang berkepanjangan.

"Uhuk uhuk. Eh? Ah, Lena-_chan_, _ohayou_. Kau *sniff* tampak sangat cantik hari ini." Ucapnya malas lalu ia kembali tidur. Lena –err, Len... Engg... Lena...

Baiklah, kita buat kesepakatan.

Saat dia menjadi perempuan, sebut dia Lena. Saat menjadi laki-laki, sebut saja Len. Setuju?

Lena berjalan cepat menuju tempat Mikuo duduk, dengan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Penampilannya hari ini memang bukan seperti Lena yang biasanya, justru berbanding terbalik. Rambutnya yang biasa acak-acakan disisirnya dengan rapi, dan di bagian sampingnya ia jepit menggunakan jepit hitam yang disilangkan. _Blazer_ yang sama sekali tidak pernah disentuhnya kini dipakai dengan rapi pula. Kacamatanya –entah kenapa– tidak dipakai olehnya, memperlihatkan manik _emerald_ yang sangat indah. Hari ini ia terlihat sangat feminim, berbeda dengan Lena yang tomboi.

"Dia demam ya? Mungkin karena kejadian hari Sabtu kemarin–"

"Hah? Memangnya dia kenapa?" Gumanan Lena terpotong oleh pertanyaan panik dari Miku. Lena menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung.

"_Ano_, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya? Ahaha..." Dengan perkataannya itu, ia menarik perhatian seluruh isi kelas dan banyak dari mereka segera mendekatinya dengan cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada apa dengan Mikuo-_sama_?"

"Kau dan Hatsune-_san_ sudah jadian ya?"

Dan beberapa pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut mereka, membuat Lena _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Jadi, hari Sabtu yang lalu, Mikuo datang ke rumahku..." Lena menggantung ucapannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. Perkataannya yang digantung, Mikuo datang ke rumah seorang gadis, dan wajah yang disembunyikan, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh semua yang ada di situ, kecuali satu orang yang sibuk sendiri dengan novelnya.

"Hatsune..."

"Datang..."

"Ke rumahmu?!"

Sontak semua murid membelakkan matanya, sepertinya pikiran mereka menjurus ke arah yang 'iya-iya' secara cepat. Berbeda dengan gadis _blonde_ berpita yang sedang bergidik ngeri dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Apa yang dipikrkan oleh murid-murid itu adalah hal yang mungkin dilakukan oleh laki-laki dan perempuan saat mereka sedang berdua saja. Terlebih Miku, ia memikirkan apa saja yang telah dilakukan adiknya itu pada temannya, dan ia akan menanggung malu seumur hidup.

Sedangkan yang dipikirkan oleh Rin adalah... Hal yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh tikus dan kucing jika mereka hanya berdua... Yang membuat si tikus sekarat karena terus meledek si kucing yang sedang berada di puncak kesabarannya. Dan ia tahu kenapa Lena menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ya, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menampakkan ekspresi seseorang yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Apa... Apa yang telah Kuo-_kun_ lakukan padamu?!"

"Kau di-'itu' olehnya?!"

"Jadi, Lena sudah..."

Lena memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan wajah _innocent_ yang pasti membuat orang-orang meleleh.

"Hah? Maksud kalian apa? 'Itu' itu apa? Kalau bicara yang jelas, aku bingung tahu..." Ujarnya dengan polos. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar tidak tahu maksud dari perkataan teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak tahu? '**Itu**' lho..." Ucap salah satu temannya dengan menekan kata 'itu' dengan sangat dalam.

"Iya, tapi 'itu' ya apa?" Kali ini habis sudah kesabaran Teto yang dari tadi diam saja mendengar ocehan kawan-kawannya itu.

"MAKSUDNYA KAU DI-PIIP-, BEGITU!" Teriaknya kesal yang membuat wajah Lena dan yang lain memerah, kecuali Rin.

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku sudi melakukan hal seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi dengan si _negi_ itu?! Jadi, ceritanya begini..."

**Flashback**

"_Nah, dengan begini kau akan menjadi saingan Rin!" Seru Mikuo senang sambil membereskan alat-alat 'make over' dan memperhatikan wajah Lena dengan seksama. Ya, wajah yang jauh lebih cantik dari Lena yang biasanya._

"_Hehe, aku jadi ingin menciummu~" Lanjutnya dengan wajah mesum yang membuatnya mendapatkan tiga buah pukulan cinta dari Lena._

"_Jangan pernah berharap, negi sok keren." Ucapnya kesal dengan perempatan di dahinya. Mikuo hanya tertawa kecil melihat Lena yang meng-glare dirinya dengan tajam. Kemudian, pemuda itu berjalan pelan menuju toilet._

"_Aku ke toilet dulu ya!"_

"_Hei! Tunggu! Di situ ada–"_

_BRUK! Crasshh!_

"–_ember."_

**End of Flashback**

"Si _negi_ itu terpeleset lalu... Yah, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Tamat." Lena mengakhiri ceritanya tepat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, dan direspon dengan sebuah 'ooh' dari murid-murid di situ dan mereka semua segera berlari menuju ruang ganti. Pelajaran pertama adalah Pendidikan Jasmani atau P.E yang diajarkan oleh Big Al, atau Al-_sensei_ atau apalah murid-murid biasa memanggilnya.

Rin, Lena, Miku, Teto dan Mikuo yang baru bangun keluar dari kelas belakangan dengan Mikuo sebagai alasan terbesar. Perjalanan menuju ruang ganti memang cukup jauh, dan mereka berlima telah tertinggal jauh oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Namun di sisi lain, Lena –atau Len– merasa harus bersyukur karena para perempuan yang ada di ruang ganti perempuan pasti telah selesai berganti seragam dan ruang ganti akan menjadi sepi. Sebuah keuntungan, karena biasanya ia selalu berganti baju terakhir, menunggu semua perempuan keluar dari situ dan **terpaksa** melihat mereka semua berganti baju di depan matanya.

"Kalian bertiga duluan saja ya. Aku mau mengantarkan Kuo-_kun_ ke klinik dulu." Ucap Miku kepada ketiga temannya lalu ia menyeret Mikuo yang masih setengah sadar ke arah klinik sekolah yang berada tidak jauh dari ruang ganti. Lena menghela napas berat lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan disusul oleh Rin dan Teto.

Rin membuka lemarinya lalu melepas pakaiannya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Teto, sehingga membuat Lena harus memalingkan wajahnya dari kedua gadis itu.

"Kau tidak ganti baju, Lena-_chan_? Nanti kalau telat, kau bisa dihukum Al-_sensei_ lho," tanya Teto kepada Lena yang masih memalingkan wajahnya. Bukan hal yang tabu bagi Teto, ia sudah terbiasa melihat Lena memalingkan wajahnya seperti itu.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku malu, dadaku rata."

Teto menghela napasnya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Lena.

"Baiklah. Ayo Rin-_chan_, kita harus cepat."

"Hn."

* * *

_Ckiiitt!_ (Author : Aduh, _sound effect_-nya... -_-)

"_Ano_, _sensei_... Maaf, kami terlambat!" Seru Lena lantang, dan Miku yang tengah mengatur napasnya. Tadi mereka bertemu saat Lena selesai berganti baju, jadi mereka berjalan –bukan, tapi berlari bersama menuju lapangan. Al-_sensei_ memelototi mereka berdua, yang membuat Miku merinding dan membuat Lena tersenyum lebar sehingga gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Haah... Kau selalu saja terlambat, Kagamine-_san_. Aku bosan kalau terus menghukummu. Cepat masuk ke barisan! Yang lain sudah menunggumu! Lari keliling lapangan 6 kali, waktu dibatasi!" Omel Al-_sensei_ kepada Lena yang langsung berlari menuju barisan yang sedang bersiap untuk berlari. Miku berjalan menuju Rin dan Teto yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan santai.

Lena bersiap untuk berlari dengan para laki-laki yang juga sedang bersiap-siap.

Eh?

Ya, Al-_sensei_ memasukkan Lena ke barisan laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Menurutnya fisik Lena sangat bagus, bahkan melebihi laki-laki. Juga larinya yang cepat, staminta yang bagus, kelincahannya, kepandaiannya dalam bidang olahraga, dan juga masih banyak lagi alasan untuk Al-_sensei_ memasukkan Lena ke dalam kategori laki-laki.

Toh, pada kenyataannya ia **memang** laki-laki bukan?

"Lena-_chan_, _ganbatte_~! Jangan mau kalah dengan anak laki-laki!" Sorak Miku dan Teto dari pinggir lapangan. Lena mau tidak mau tersenyum ke arah mereka. Sungguh menyenangkan bukan, memiliki teman yang sangat peduli padamu? Yah, suatu ironi juga. Memang sangat menyedihkan jika kau harus menyembunyikan hal yang sebenarnya kepada orang yang sudah terlanjur mempercayaimu.

_Priiiiitt!_

Lena berlari dengan santai sementara yang lain sudah berada jauh di depannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tak mau ambil pusing, Lena tetap berlari santai, walaupun waktunya dibatasi, hanya 7 menit. Porsi anak laki-laki memang sangat melelahkan.

1 putaran telah lewat.

2 putaran sudah dilalui.

4 putaran dan Lena masih berada di belakang dengan santai.

5 putaran, rata-rata dari mereka sudah kelelahan dan memperlambat larinya. Kesempatan bagus bagi Lena yang masih menjaga staminanya, ia mempercepat larinya dan menyusul mereka. Sekarang ia berada di posisi kedua, tepat di belakang saingan beratnya, Kagene Rei.

Entah karena kurang beruntung atau apa, pada putaran terakhir ia kalah oleh Rei, dengan perbedaan waktu hanya 0,85 detik. Cukup signifikan.

"Cih, lagi-lagi aku kalah oleh anak pendek itu."

Rei yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya langsung naik pitam.

"APA?! Kau pikir kau tidak lebih pendek dariku hah?! Dasar pendek!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pendek?! Kau mau membelikanku obat peninggi badan?! Dasar rambut hitam sok _cool_!"

"He! Perempuan pirang jadi-jadian!"

Semua yang ada di situ _sweatdrop_ seketika. Siapa sangka, Kagene Rei yang dijuluki 'Pangeran Es' itu bisa menjadi sangat emosional dan kekanakan saat berhadapan dengan _musuh abadi_nya, Kagamine Lena.

"Hitam!"

"Pirang!"

"Hitam!"

"Dasar pirang yang sedang mencoba menjadi feminim!"

"..."

"..."

"Oke! Aku kalah! Aku memang sedang mencoba menjadi feminim! Puas?!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Aku bosan mendengar kalian berkelahi hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini!" Lerai Al-_sensei_ di tengah adu mulut mereka.

"Sekarang giliran perempuan! Lari keliling lapangan 4 kali saja, waktu juga dibatasi!"

"_Hai_'!"

* * *

"Hhhh..." Orang itu menghela napasnya berat. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ia mendelik ke arah pria berpakaian _butler_ yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Pergi." Perintahnya singkat. Pria itu membungkuk singkat lalu pergi dari situ. Orang itu kembali menghela napas berat. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela di dekat situ. Sambil memandang kosong pemandangan di luar yang seolah-olah bergerak itu ia menggumankan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi terlihat dingin dan –sedikit– menyeramkan.

"Kyoto, aku akan segera sampai ke sana. Mungkin..."

**To be Continue**

Author : Akhirnya selesai...

Len : Oi, _baka_.

Author : *nggak denger* Aku capek... Siapapun tolong berikan aku air...

Len : *sigh* Maaf banget kalo chapter ini mengecewakan dan update-nya seabad...

Rin : Kita bahkan belum sampe ke konfliknya sama sekali...

Lena : Jadi, inti dari chapter ini adalah Lena yang berubah menjadi lebih feminim atas suruhan Luka...

Author : Saya masih belum tau mau mulai konfliknya kapan, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk memunculkan awal dari konflik cerita ini chapter depan... Tinggal tunggu perkembangan... Duh... Mata saya kok sepet banget sih?

Rin : **Mind to review, minna-**_**sama**_**?**

LenaLen : See you on next chapter~!

* * *

**Feedback**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Alfianonymous22**

May : Ya, harusnya gitu... Lena, Lena!

Lena : Ya?

May : Coba deh kamu pake baju _maid_.

Lena : Sip~

_A moment later..._

Lena : Gimana? ;D *silahkan bayangkan sendiri apa yang dipakai Lena*

Len : Ma-manis... O/ / / /O

Rin : _Kawaii_~ (^w^)

May : Kan bener! Len sampe merah banget mukanya... Oh... Dan... AMPUUUNN! JANGAN BUNUH SAYAA! Nanti kalo saya dibunuh yang mau ngelanjutin fic ini siapa? ;^; Makasih~ Ini update-nya... Maaf kalo lama...

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Kamichama Himeka**

May : 'Penggilingan sampah'? Fic kamu itu keren tauukk~

Len : Dia bukannya suka yang beda, dia itu aneh! *nuding-nuding Author*

May : *pundung* Makasih udah review dan follow... *kembali pundung* Len jahat... Len jahat...

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**CoreFiraga**

Lena : Aku disini~ \(^o^)/

Len : Iya, pada akhirnya...

Kaito : *barudateng* E-eh... Aku... =/ / / /=

Miku : *barudatengjuga* Aku– *plak! #nasibmusialMiku

May : Makasih~ Ini update-nya... Maaf kalo lama... And yes, I really know whacchu mean~~ :D

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Karen White**

Author : Ini update-nya... Maaf banget kalo lama... T^T

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**akanemori**

Len : *pundung* Semua orang mempertanyakan itu... *otl*

Lena : *pelukdaribelakang* Yang sabar ya Len-chan~

Len : Lena... Q/ / / /Q

Kaito : Euuhh... Kayaknya aura di sini jadi nggak enak ya...

Miku : E-eh? Iya...

May : Kamu tau kenapa? Tuh. *nunjuk Rin*

Rin : *dark aura* Len... Lena...

Len : *glek*

Rin : MATI SAJA KALIAAANN! WRYYYYN!

2L : GYAAAAA!/KYAAA!

May : Ini update-nya, maaf kalo lama...

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Adelia-chan**

Len : GAK MAUU!

Lena : Ehehe... Kalo aku sih, mau~

Rin : GYAAA! Kok Lena jadi _girly_ banget?!

May : Makasih~ Kamu udah dikasih spoiler kan? Ehehe... Tapi sayang, aku nggak nambahin yaoi di sini... T^T coretbelumcoret... Khukhukhu...

Miku : Yaoi... (*w*)

Kaito : *bergidikngeri*

May : Adel-_chan_... HUWAAA! Aku minta maaf banget... Padahal aku udah janjiin mau update kemaren... Tapi tiba-tiba saja negara api (a.k.a kakakku) menyerang dan lappy-ku tercinta dipake sama diaa! *curcol* Maap maap maap maap...

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**billa neko**

May : Terima kasih atas pujiannya... Fic ini jelek kok... Maaf kalo yang ini ga seru dan ancur...

* * *

**Pojok **_**hint**_

* * *

Minna-san! Maaf, ini kolom tambahan. May cuma mau bilang sesuatu sama kalian...

Yang di chapter 1, itu setelah saya cek ulang ternyata banyak banget typo dan ada beberapa kesalahan...

1. "Foto yang ada di bagian terdalam loker adalah foto mereka bertiga, Rin, Miku, dan Teto yang sedang tertawa. Rin tersenyum kecil–walau tidak terlihat sama sekali– melihat foto itu, foto mereka **tiga** tahun yang lalu saat pesta kelulusan SMP." Itu bukan tiga, melainkan dua.

2. ""Tidak." Jawab Rin singkat, kemudian berdiri lalu membanting pintu loker milikya, yang bertuliskan 'Jangan pernah membuka apalagi memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam lokerku, atau jangan harap kau akan dapat melihat matahari lagi. –**Kagamine** Rin–' pada pintu lokernya." Entah saya kerasukan apa, jadi nulisnya Kagamine, bukan Kagami.

Oke, baru segitu di chapter 1 yang saya periksa. Udah saya benerin kok. ;)

Dan satu lagi.

Di sebuah cerita itu gak asik kan kalo gak ada peran antagonis-nya? Di cerita ini juga ada lho... Minna-san ada yang bisa nebak siapa peran antagonis-nya?

Yah, daripada kebanyakan _bacot_ saya udahan aja. See you on chapter 5~


	5. Chapter 5 : Doki doki!

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan bukan? Hahaha..." Gadis bersurai marun itu bertanya kepada ketiga temannya seraya menutup loker sepatunya. Ketiga temannya menggangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi sayang, Kuo-_kun_ harus pulang duluan... Demamnya semakin tinggi," keluh Miku malas setelah memakai sepatunya.

"Salahnya sendiri. Siapa suruh menendang ember yang berisi air es? Mana dia pakai terpeleset lagi." Acuh Lena yang sedang memperhatikan isi dari loker milik Rin, sedangkan Rin sendiri sedang memakai sepatunya.

Miku memandang Rin dengan tatapan jahil. "Kurasa kau sedang bahagia Rin-_chan_... Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda, membuat Rin menengok sebentar ke arah gadis _teal_ itu kemudian berdiri sambil membersihkan rok-nya dari debu.

"Uhm. Kurasa juga begitu. Mungkin... Karena hari ini tidak ada yang _menembak_ku?" Rin memasang pose berpikir. Memang sih, ia merasa bahagia karena hari ini tidak ada laki-laki yang mendekatinya. Tapi mungkin ada alasan lain? Rin sendiri lupa kenapa.

"Ya. Semua laki-laki menyerah padamu. Kau terlalu _judes_ sih." Cerca Teto santai lalu mereka berempat keluar dari sekolah mereka, VocaUTAU _highschool_. Miku berjalan sedikit buru-buru, gadis itu bilang ia harus menjaga Mikuo yang sedang sakit, dan Miku langsung pulang. Kini hanya tinggal mereka bertiga, Rin, Teto dan Lena yang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Rin yang sedari tadi hanya diam, memikirkan kenapa ia bisa bahagia seperti ini di hari ini bersorak gembira secara tiba-tiba. Spontan Lena dan Teto menengok heran ke arah gadis itu.

"Sekarang aku sudah tahu kenapa hari ini aku merasa senang!"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa? Ayo, ceritakan padaku!"

Rin tersenyum kecil lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas miliknya. Sebuah buku bersampul putih. "Aku ingin menemui seseorang... Aku akan meng-_email_-nya nanti..." Gumannya pelan dengan mata yang menerawang ke langit. Teto yang melihat Rin bersikap seperti itu langung berbinar matanya. Tapi–

_Glek. _

–Yah, kalau kau mengerti maksud sang _author_...

"A-aku duluan ya. _Jaa_, Te-Teto, Ri-n!"

Dan anak pirang itu pergi secepat angin meninggalkan kedua temannya yang menatap kepergiannya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya mereka berbarengan, lalu mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

* * *

**Me, You, and Our Mask**

**Chapter 5 : Doki doki! Important Announcement, and... New student(s)?!**

**Rate : Teen (T)**

**Pair : Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len (but it's still not yet. :p)**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha corp.**

**Kagamine Rin/Len © Crypton Future Media  
**

**Hatsune Miku © Crypton Future Media**

**Kasane Teto © **線 **(sen)**

**Warning! : GaJe, alurnya juga GaJe, abal, pendeskripsan kurang, typo(s), KLISE, KLISE(dua kali...)! dan lain-lain sebagainya**

* * *

**Lena P.O.V**

* * *

Ini kacau! Ini kacau! Pantas saja buku yang baru kubeli (Rin yang membayar) itu hilang. Tidak mungkin... Berarti, Rin harus bertemu lagi denganku?!

Bukan, bukan itu.

Apa aku harus menemuinya dalam wujud Len, **lagi**?! Bagaimana ini?

Aku terus berlari dengan cepat menuju apartemen tempatku tinggal. Masa bodoh dengan lampu merah dan orang-orang di sekitar situ yang melihatku dengan tatapan heran. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah cepat-cepat menjadi Len, ambil buku itu, dan selesaikan semuanya!

Kau tahu? Saat di toko buku waktu itu aku sempat kaget waktu melihatnya dengan tumpukan buku itu. Kupikir dengan mendekatinya dan bersikap sok perhatian padanya akan membuatnya menjauh dariku dan tetap dekat dengan Lena...

Tapi aku lupa, kalau Rin yang seperti itu hanya ada di sekolah. Daya pikirku memang kacau. Maklum saja, IQ dibawah rata-rata sepertiku memang dangkal pikirannya.

_Drrtt... Drrtt..._

Ah, itu pasti _email_ darinya. Aku menghentikan lariku di gang pembatas antara toko roti dan rental DVD. Bisa kusebut, gang ini merupakan tempatku bersembunyi, karena letaknya yang sangat tersembunyi dan juga terpencil, dan lagipula untuk apa orang datang ke sini?

Oke, kembali ke masalah utamanya.

Aku membuka flip ponsel _milik_ Len –maaf saja ya, tapi disini aku berperan sebagai Lena, bukan Len.

Benar kan, ini _email_ dari Rin. Kemudian aku membuka _email_ tersebut lalu membaca isinya.

**From : Kagami_Rin**

**To : KagamineLen**

**Subject : buku!**

**Len****, bukumu tertinggal. Temui aku di Kyoto Garden Park pukul 6 sore ya...**

Aku membelakkan mataku setelah membaca _email_ itu. Jam 6?! Jadi, untuk apa tadi aku berlari? Gah! Gadis itu memang sangat menyusahkan! Pasti mereka curiga padaku karena aku meninggalkan mereka secara tiba-tiba tadi. Haaah...

Kuputuskan untuk membalas _email_ itu.

**From : KagamineLen**

**To : Kagami _Rin**

**Subject : re;buku!**

**Ya, terima kasih sudah memberitahukannya kepadaku. Aku sempat bingung mencarinya. Pukul 6, aku pasti sudah ada di sana.**

Aku menyandarkan punggungku di tembok dan menarik napas panjang. Aku terlalu malas untuk pulang, serius. Ini masih jam 4 sore, dan janjiku dengan Rin masih 2 jam lagi. Kurasa aku akan beristirahat sebentar di gang ini–

"K-KYAAA! MINGGIR!"

_Bruk_!

–Ouch, kau tahu? Rasanya sangat sakit. Ditabrak oleh seorang gadis yang sedang berlari dengan sangat kencang, terlebih lagi ia berseragam sama denganku, berambut hitam legam juga bermata emas, dan –hei, tunggu dulu!

"Kau... Kagamine Lena-_san_?"

"_Se-seito kaichou_?!"

Ya, tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah Kanagene Rui, Ketua OSIS yang konon katanya dua kali lebih garang daripada singa ter-garang sedunia, atau apalah teman-temanku menyebutnya. Tapi dia tidak terlihat menakutkan sama sekali kok. Malah Kanagene-_san_ adalah gadis yang lumayan manis –walaupun tidak semanis Rin _sih_.

Err... Ngomong-ngomong...

Kenapa aku terus membicarakan Rin?

Dan, kenapa wajahku kembali memanas?

Ah, lupakan itu. Kembali kepada si _seito kaichou_ (yang katanya) galak ini.

"_Gomen_, _gomen_. Aku sedang dikejar." Katanya panik. Kalau dilihat lebih teliti lagi memang dia terlihat sedikit berantakan dan seragamnya tidak tertata dengan rapi –eh?

"Siapa yang mengejarmu?" Tanyaku cepat.

"Ano... A-aku... O-orang-orang itu... Di–"

"Ha! Ketemu kau!"

Spontan aku menengok ke arah suara, si _seito kaichou_ juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kulihat tubuh gadis itu langsung menegang dan bergetar hebat saat melihat beberapa laki-laki yang memakai seragam Hiroshi _highschool_. Aku kenal salah satu dari mereka, karena kebetulan aku pernah bertanding dengannya saat turnamen judo tahun lalu.

Namanya Honne Dell. Hanya itu yang aku ketahui.

"Wah wah wah... Padahal hanya mengejar satu. Lumayan, dapat satu lagi, manis pula." Katanya dengan wajah yang mengerikan. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis, lain dengan Rui-_san_ yang masih bergetar. Laki-laki berambut putih itu berjalan mendekatiku, sampai kami benar-benar berhadapan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Rui-_san_?" Tanyaku dengan nada tajam pada Dell yang ada di depanku. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum sinis lalu menarik daguku dengan tangannya.

"Harusnya perempuan manis sepertimu tidak boleh berbicara kasar, kau tahu?"

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan! Cepat jawab, Honne!"

Dell menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau tahu dari mana namaku?"

_Sou_, dia lupa padaku yang telah membuatnya runtuh hanya dengan satu pukulan tahun lalu. "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Bahkan kau tidak mengingat apapun sama sekali." Ketusku lalu melirik Rui-_san_ yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia berkeringat.

"Sudah kubilang, perempuan manis sepertimu tidak pantas berbicara kasar." Tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk memegang daguku dia pindahkan ke pipiku, lalu membelainya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Cukup sudah!

BUAGH!

Aku menonjok perutnya dengan kekuatan penuh, hingga dia terpental jauh. Kawan-kawannya langsung menatapku dengan kaget. Dell dengan cepat berdiri dan memasang wajah menyebalkannya lagi.

"Che, rupanya kau kuat juga, manis."

"Rui-_san_, berlindunglah di belakangku!" Perintahku pada Rui.

"Ta-tapi, mereka itu laku-laki! Ka-kau tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan me-mereka Le–"

"Kau itu keras kepala dan sok tahu ya, Rui-_san_. Lebih baik kau cepat bersembunyi di belakangku, dan sebutkan **semua** prestasi non-akademikku. Seorang _seito kaichou_ harus mengetahuinya, jadi mustahil kau tidak ingat." Potongku dengan kalimat yang cukup panjang. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pasrah lalu berlari dan bersembunyi di balik punggungku. Gadis itu mulai menggumankan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"... Juara satu renang kategori putri, itu dua bulan lalu... Emm... Pemecah rekor VocaUTAU _highschool_, yaitu siswi pertama yang masuk ke dalam tim _all star _sepakbola putra, itu sih sudah dari kelas satu... Lalu..."

Lupakan dia.

"_Saa_, mari kita _bermain_, Honne Dell-_san_. Keluarkan semua kemampuan terbaikmu." Ucapku dengan nada arogan yang kelihatannya membuatnya marah.

"Kau akan menyesal, gadis manis. Serang dia!"

Cih. Dia hanya berani menyuruh kawan-kawannya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat beberapa laki-laki itu mulai berlari ke arahku.

Ini akan menjadi sangat mudah.

* * *

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana kau bisa–"

"Hanya segitukah kemampuan anak buahmu, Honne-_san_? Sekarang giliranmu. Khukhu..."

"Ka-kau... Grrhh! A–"

"AKU INGAT! Lena-_san_ adalah juara dua Kyoto Judo Tournament kategori campuran tahun lalu!"

"Eh?"

Aku menengok ke arah Rui-_san_ yang berteriak dengan tiba-tiba itu, kemudian aku tersenyum senang.

"Kau sudah ingat?"

"Ka-kau... Ti-tidak mungkin! Kau..."

Aku berjalan mendekati Dell dengan senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajahku.

BUAGH!

Aku menendangnya sampai dia jatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

"Sebut namaku."

"U-ugh... Ka-Kagamine Lena-_sama_..."

"Bagus. Sekarang juga, pergi dari hadapanku!"

Dan mereka semua segera berlari menjauhi kami. Aku menghela napas lega, dan berbalik ke belakang. Tampak Rui yang sedang tersenyum senang, namun kulihat sedikit raut khawatir di sana. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman _manly_ andalanku, yang membuatnya sedikit merona.

"Kalau kau laki-laki, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padamu, Lena-_san_." Katanya malu-malu. Aku hanya tertawa kecil lalu merapihkan rambutku.

"Kau kan sudah punya Rei-si-pendek itu. Tapi... Kalau aku ini laki-laki sungguhan bagaimana?"

"E-eh? Maksudmu?"

"Ini rahasia ya~"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

* * *

_Kyoto Garden Park, 17.58_

Seorang gadis dengan surai pirang madu tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil memeluk sebuah buku bersampul putih. Yap, dia adalah Kagami Rin, pemeran utama wanita di dalam cerita ini. Saat ini gadis itu sedang menunggu seseorang yang sejak kemarin terus menghantui pikirannya –bukan berarti yang ditunggu oleh Rin adalah hantu, itu hanya perumpamaan saja.

Sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada buku itu, ia bernyanyi pelan, menyanyikan salah satu lagu kesukaannya, _Aitai_ yang dipopulerkan oleh Megpoid Gumi. Megpoid Gumi adalah artis yang sedang naik daun karena suaranya yang bagaikan dewi dan wajahnya yang amat cantik. Tidak heran di tempat sang idola sekolah, Raise _highschool_, ia menjadi sangat terkenal dan –baiklah, kembali ke pemeran utama kita.

"_Kimi wo omou kono kimochi... Negau hodo tsuraku naruyo..._"

"Suaramu bagus."

Rin menoleh ke arah suara, terdapat Len yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Rin yang kepergok sedang bernyanyi itu langsung salah tingkah dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"_A-ara_, Ka –Len! Se-sejak kapan ka-kau di sini?"

"Ngg... Sejak kau mulai bernyanyi."

"Ka-kau mendengarnya?"

"Iya."

Rin hanya tersenyum kecut memandangi lawan bicaranya yang terkekeh sambil menggaruk pipinya. Ia bangun dari duduknya, namun naas. Kakinya terpeleset dan ia terjatuh.

_Greb_!

"Eh?" Rin membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup rapat, dan mendapati Len yang menagkapnya, sehingga jarak di antara wajah mereka sangat –bukan, benar-benar dekat.

_Doki!_

'_Kenapa? Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat... Apa aku terkena serangan jantung?_' Batin Rin gugup. Ia benar-benar takut, takut terkena serangan jantung, dan akan mati di tempat.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Len bingung melihat wajah Rin yang pucat, namun sedikit merah itu.

"Aku ti-tidak mau mati... Aku masih mau hidup... Aku belum mau menyusul _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_... Aku masih mau menikah dulu... Punya anak yang lucu-lucu... Menikmati masa tua bersama suamiku... Dan kemudian mati dengan damai..."

"Hoi... Kau _ngelindur_? Kenapa sih?"

"Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat... Len, aku terkena serangan jantung!"

Len tertawa garing, menyadari betapa bodohnya teman sebangkunya ini saat sedang gugup.

* * *

"Eh? AHAHAHA!" Teto tertawa dengan sangat keras mendengar cerita dari Rin mengenai hal kemarin. Rin menggembungkan bagian kiri pipinya.

Singkat cerita, Rin menceritakan tentang penyakit-serangan-jantung yang dideritanya dengan lengkap kepada Teto di sekolah, lebih tepatnya di kelas. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan beberapa anak lain di sana.

"_Mou_! Kau senang kalau temanmu ini penyakitan?" Rutuk Rin sebal sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Kau bukan terkena serangan jantung... Itu tandanya kau sedang jatuh cinta." Rin mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Aku... Jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin! Aku baru bertemu dengannya dua kali, mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Bisa saja. Miku-_chan_ jatuh cinta pada Shion-_san_ saat pertama kali melihatnya. Padahal waktu itu dia masih berumur delapan tahun."

Rin terdiam dan termenung sebentar.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya jatuh cinta. Jadi aku tidak yakin kalau aku sedang mengalami hal yang disebut _love at first sight_ itu."

"Terserah kau saja lah."

"_Ohayou_, Rin-_chan_, Teto-_chan_!" Sebuah suara nyaring membuat mereka berdua menengok ke pintu kelas. Terlihat Miku yang sedang tersenyum lebar, dan di belakangnya terdapat Mikuo yang sedang berdebat dengan Lena.

"_Ohayou_." Jawab mereka berdua, dengan nada yang berbeda. Miku medekati Rin yang terlihat lesu dan menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Kau kenapa, Rin-_chan_?" Tanya Miku. Teto tertawa senang, membuat si pemilik iris _teal_ kebingungan.

"Miku-_chan_, _our little Rin is growing up_!" Serunya bahagia, membuat si gadis _twintail_ semakin kebingungan. Teto mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Miku dan membisikkan sesuatu. Mata Miku membulat dan dengan bahagia gadis itu berteriak, sehingga ia menarik perhatian dua orang yang sedang berdebat dengan sengit itu.

"Ada apa, Miku-_nee_?" Tanya Mikuo bingung. Miku dan Teto terkekeh kecil lalu menaruh telunjuk mereka di bibir.

"Ra-ha-si-a!"

"Ah, kelas sudah mulai ramai." Keluh Lena yang melihat beberapa anak lain masuk ke kelas lalu duduk di samping Rin dan menepuk punggung gadis itu.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Lena menghela napas sejenak lalu duduk di bangkunya. Ia mengambil novel milik Rin yang tergeletak di meja begitu saja kemudian membacanya.

_Kriingg! Kriingg!_

Miku, Teto dan Mikuo segera berlari ke bangku mereka masing-masing saat mendengar bel masuk telah berbunyi. Beberapa murid juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ada juga yang sedang minum, mengetes suara, dan semacamnya.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena pelajaran pertama adalah kesenian, dan mereka akan mempelajari seni musik.

_Greeek!_

"Lho?" Semua murid(tidak termasuk Rin) _melongo_ karena yang masuk ke kelas bukanlah Ann-_sensei_, melainkan Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"Kenapa jadi Kiyo-_sensei_ yang masuk?" Tanya Miku sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Saya hanya masuk sebentar, karena kita kedatangan dua murid baru. Kalian berdua, silahkan masuk."

_Tap. Tap._

Masuklah dua gadis yang membuat para laki-laki merona –yah, tidak semua sih. Gadis yang pertama berambut _cream_ ikal selutut dengan iris _sapphire_, sangat cantik. Dan gadis yang kedua, ia memiliki rambut berwarna biru yang di ujungnya terdapat gradasi ungu diikat _twintail_ rendah, juga memiliki bola mata _sapphire_ yang sangat indah, wajahnya juga sangat manis.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian."

"_Minna_, namaku Kim SeeU! Mungkin namaku agak aneh, tapi aku berasal dari Korea. Aku belum terlalu lancar berbahasa Jepang, jadi mohon bantuannya ya!" Gadis berambut _cream_ itu memperkenalkan diri dengan seruan senang.

"Aoki Lapis. Dari Tokyo." Lain dengan gadis _cream_ yang sekarang bisa disebut SeeU, si gadis biru memperkenalkan diri dengan nada dan juga wajah yang datar. Namun suaranya yang _moe_ itu berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh murid, pengecualian untuk Rin dan Lena yang sedang memperebutkan novel horor milik Rin yang sempat dibaca oleh Lena.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh duduk di sana." Ucap Kiyo-_sensei_ lalu menunjuk sebuah meja dengan dua kursi kosong di belakang, tepat di sebelah meja Rin dan Lena. Mereka berdua berjalan ke sana, dengan banyak pasang mata memandangi mereka.

"Ya sudah, saya pergi dulu." Ucap Kiyo-_sensei_ lagi lalu keluar dari kelas 2-A. Tidak lama setelah Kiyo-_sensei_ keluar, masuklah Ann-_sensei_ ke kelas dengan wajah cerah, membuat semua murid bingung.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Saya punya pengumuman penting."

Dan satu kalimat terakhir itu berhasil menarik perhatian Rin dan Lena yang sedang beradu mata dengan sengit.

"Tiga bulan lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan pentas seni, dan kelas 2-A dipilih untuk membuat album dan mementaskan drama."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Koor sebagian besar murid di kelas itu dengan kompak.

"Ini benar." Ann-_sensei_ menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis, membuat Miku dan Teto _jawdrop_. Inilah yang ditulis oleh Ann-_sensei_ :

_Penanggung Jawab Album :_

_1. Hatsune Miku_

_2. Hatsune Mikuo_

_3. Kagami Rin_

_4. Yuzuki Yukari_

_Penanggung Jawab Drama :_

_1. Suzune Ring_

_2. Kasane Teto_

_3. Yokune Ruko_

_4. Kagamine Lena_

"Ann-_sen_–"

"Tidak ada penolakan." Ann-_sensei_ memotong dengan tegas ucapan dari Ruko yang ingin protes. Ruko kembali menurunkan tangannya dan melipat tangannya di meja.

"Jadi, untuk para penanggung jawab, semua terserah kalian. Mohon bantuannya ya."

Miku mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya? Ada apa, Hatsune-_san_?"

"Tema tahun ini apa? Kalau tahun lalu kan temanya makanan."

"Oh ya! Aku lupa... Tema tahun ini cukup mudah, yaitu tentang cinta. Apapun yang menyangkut dengan cinta. Kalau bisa berbagai macam cinta."

"Berbagai macam cinta?" Guman Teto, kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Kasane-_san_?"

"Kalau cinta terlarang boleh?" Tanyanya tanpa merasa berdosa, membuat hampir seluruh murid di kelas itu berteriak.

"Boleh saja."

Dan jawaban dari Ann-_sensei_ membuat murid-murid menggila, sedangkan Teto hanya tersenyum lebar. Ia mulai mencatat sesuatu di sebuah kertas kosong dengan cepat, kemudian segera memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam tas.

"_Saa_, mari kita ke ruang musik! Murid baru juga ikut ya."

"_Hai'_!"

* * *

_Kriiingg! Kriiingg!_

"Ah, jam pelajaran saya sudah habis, jangan lupa belajar karena minggu depan akan ada ulangan harian."

"_Hai_', _sensei_! _Arigatou_!"

Setelah sang _sensei_ keluar, para murid bergegas ingin pulang –ada juga yang mau ke ruang klub, namun dengan cepat dicegat oleh Miku.

"TUNGGU DULU SEMUA!" Teriaknya keras.

"Pokoknya semuanya dan penanggung jawab pentas seni dilarang pulang dulu! Murid baru juga!"

"HEE? Kenapa, Miku-_san_?!" Protes yang lain.

"Huu, memangnya membuat album dengan isi minimal 5 lagu dan harus selesai kurang dari 3 bulan itu mudah? Kita rapat dulu!" Miku menggembungkan pipinya, membuat murid-murid di situ tertawa.

"Baiklah, _Utahime-sama_~ Ayo kawan-kawan, kita duduk lagi!" Komando sang ketua kelas, Yuzuki Yukari. Yang sudah terlanjur berdiri kembali duduk, dan memperhatikan para penanggung jawab yang telah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Jadi..." Rin membuka pembicaraan, yang disambung oleh Mikuo.

"Temanya tentang cinta kan?"

"Hmm... Ada yang punya usul?" Tanya Miku. Satu anak mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Seperti yang diusulkan Teto-_san_ saja, cinta terlarang."

"Ya, itu bagus!" Sahut salah satu murid, yang disusul dengan sahutan setuju yang lainnya.

"Oke, oke. Tapi tidak semua ya. Karena aku yakin pasti ada yang tidak setuju."

"_Hai_'!"

Teto mengeluarkan kertas yang tadi pagi dicoretnya kemudian menarik napas panjang.

"_Minna_, pokoknya semua harus ikut! Tidak boleh ada yang tidak ikut. Walaupun hanya jadi figuran sekalipun." Ucapnya lantang.

"Penanggung jawab juga harus ikut drama!" Seru salah satu murid yang diiyakan oleh yang lain.

"Baiklah, kami juga akan ikut serta." Ucap Yukari tenang.

"Kami, para penanggung jawab drama akan membuat naskahnya dulu, setelah selesai akan ada pembagian peran." Lanjut gadis berambut biru langit, Suzune Ring sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh iya..." Mikuo menjeda kalimatnya.

"Kita belum kenal lebih jauh dengan teman baru kita lho~"

Yukari tersenyum, kemudian meminta kedua murid baru itu maju ke depan.

"Kim SeeU-_san_ dan Aoki-_san_, kenapa kalian pindah sekolah di tengah semester seperti ini?" Tanya Yukari kepada dua gadis itu.

"Ah... Aku pindah ke Jepang karena suatu alasan. Sebenarnya aku masih mau tinggal di Korea sih... _But,_ _I'm sure that people in Japan are kind and easy to make friend with me_! Ahaha..."

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Rin. Mohon maklumi saja, ia tidak cukup pintar (baca : bodoh) dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Dia bilang, 'Tapi, aku yakin kalau orang-orang di Jepang baik dan mudah berteman denganku,' begitu." Jawab Lena yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Kalau Aoki-_san_?" Tanya Yukari lagi.

"Tidak tahu." Jawabnya dengan nada datar dan juga wajah yang datar. Sontak murid-murid di situ terkejut, lalu mereka tersenyum senang.

"Kagami-_san_, _omedetou_!" Seru mereka semua, sehingga membuat Rin bingung.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Mulai sekarang, Aoki-_san_ adalah saingan Kagami-_san_, karena kalian sama-sama _talkless_ dan juga _faceless_. Ditambah lagi, kalian berdua sama-sama _moe_!"

Rin _facepalm_, kelas ini memang sangat aneh, jadi tolong jangan dipermasalahkan.

"Besok para penanggung jawab rapat ya." Ucap Teto yang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tapi dimana?" Tanya Ruko.

"Di rumah Hatsune-_chan_ saja." Usul Rin sambil membaca novelnya yang sempat terlupakan. Miku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oke. _Minna_, sekarang kalian boleh pulang."

* * *

"Maaf, aku duluan. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting." Ucap Aoki pada SeeU yang sedang mengobrol dengannya kemudian pergi entah kemana dengan cepat, sepertinya sangat buru-buru.

"E-eh? _She's really weird_... Wajahnya sungguh datar, bicaranya juga tanpa ekspresi, benar-benar anak yang aneh..." SeeU menggaruk kepalanya, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Sebaiknya aku juga segera kembali. Ukkhh... Tapi tadi sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu..." Gadis _cream_ itu memijit keningnya frustasi.

"Ah ya! Sekarang aku ingat! Aku harus bertemu dengan _imo_ nanti!"

_Another side, a few minutes later_~

"UAAKKHH! Hari ini sangat melelahkan! Kenapa aku harus jadi penanggung jawab sih?" Lena melempar dirinya ke sofa sambil berteriak sendiri. Ia mengikat rambutnya menjadi sebuah _ponytail_, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tidak lama kemudian, keluarlah Len dengan celana selutut dan kaus oblong.

"Tidak ada Lu_kaa-chan_, aku jadi bosan. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak berkelahi. Mikuo masih sakit dan tidak boleh bergulat dulu. Haaah..." Keluhnya pelan, lalu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, dan terlelap dengan cepat, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kagamine Lena –tidak, Kagamine Len... Kau akan menjadi umpanku... Awas kau, Megurine Luka! Kau pasti akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku, lihat saja nanti!"

**To be Continue~**

Author : Hore~ Saya balik! Pada kangen ga? XD *dihajar readers*

Rin : GAK!

Author : Oke, saya tau kalo saya update-nya semilenium (karena seabad udah mainstream)... Habisnya saya bingung...*otl

LenLena : Kelamaan! Cepetan gih bales review!

Author : Sure yes sir! *hormat ala tentara*

**Feedback!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Alfianonymous22**

Len : AKU GAK SHOTA!

May : *ngumpet di kolong meja* RinLen-nya belum keliatan... Mungkin nanti beberapa chapter yang akan datang...

Rin : Kalo si author aneh ini update setiap dia mood aja, dan kalo lagi ada ide... Jadi ga tentu... Mungkin bisa setahun sekali...

May : Rin, kau berniat menghinaku atau apa? TTATT

Lena : Ini updatenya, makasih udah review n fav!

May : Maap, ini updatnye lama banget... m( _ _ )m

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**CoreFiraga**

May : Yaa! Akhirnyaa! *plak!

Len : Hmmm... Tanya author baka itu. *nunjuk saya

Rin : Ada yang memanggilku?

May : Oh, itu googling. Search aja di google image, "Kagamine Rin Juu Mensou"... Gambarku jelek... XD

May : Aku udah liat dong~ Ini updatenya, maaf banget kalo lama...

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Dark Kuroi**

May : Itu masih dirahasiakan... Terima kasih pujiannya, maaf kalo update-nya lama... Saya nggak pernah bisa update cepet... TTATT

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Adelia-chan**

May : Muahaha! Di chapter ini belum ada yaoi-nya! XD

Mikuo : Aku kesiram air es... TTATT

Lena : E-eh? *blush* Ma-makasih...

May : Coba tebak~

May : Ini update-nya... Maap kalo lama ya Del... *guling-guling*

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Mikan chanX3**

Len : Aku ga pake rambut palsu...

Lena : Aku tinggal mengikat rambutku menjadi ponytail, pakai softlens biru, dan aku nggak akan bisa dibedain sama Len~ XD

May : Ini lanjutannya, maaf menunggu lama...

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Aprian. K. Len**

May : Haloo lagi! Kamu udah bikin akun?

Len : Apa? Luka antagonis? Apa itu benar, hey, BAKAuthor?!

May : Coba tebak sendiri, kemungkinan iya, kemungkinan juga tidak~ Ini update-nya, maaf lama...

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**billa neko**

May : Iya, ini udah sampe chapter 5~ *plak! Makasih atas dukungannya! XD

* * *

May : Tuh! Udah!

Len : Ya udah! Jangan kebanyakan bacot kayak kemaren!

May : Iya, iya... =3=

Rin : **Minna, boleh minta reviewnya? Sekedar flame juga ga masalah...**

May : Sampai jumpa lagi kapan-kapan! *plak!

* * *

**Pojok Hint**

Minna! Kembali lagi di pojok hint fic "Me, You, and Our Mask"! Saya Akagi Yuuko, OC-nya May sekaligus pembawa acara Pojok Hint!

Oke, kali ini hint-nya nggak banyak-banyak. Tapi ini cukup penting.

Hint-nya adalah :

May akan membuat sesuatu yang spesial di chapter depan! Ada yang bisa menebak, apa yang akan menjadi sesuatu yang spesial itu?

Yak, cuma itu yang saya mau sampaikan! Saya, Akagi Yuuko mohon undur diri... Sampai jumpa di Pojok Hint chapter 6!


	6. Chapter Selingan : Behind The Scence

Di kediaman Kagamine, tampak dua orang yang sedang bermalas-malasan. Yang satu lagi nonton gosip panas tentang Eyang Bubur yang gak jadi naik haji, malah nyalonin diri jadi presiden. Yang satunya lagi... Dia lagi ketawa-ketawa sendiri baca doujin _yaoi_ Kaito x Len, juga dengan _blush blush _gajelas di pipinya.

"Rin, kapan sih lu berhenti baca barang nggak guna kayak gitu? Malu-maluin gua tau gak sih!" Omel yang lagi nonton gosip ke yang lagi baca doujin _yaoi_, yang tadi dipanggil 'Rin' itu lho...

"Lah, suka-suka gua. Kaito sama Len kan emang pasangan _yaoi_ paling serasi seangkasa raya~"

"Cih, gua gak sudi dipasangin sama si _baka_ maniak es krim kayak gitu." Umpat cowok yang tadi nonton gosip, panggil saja Len.

"Huu... Daripada nonton gosip mulu, beritanya yang itu-itu aja. Bosen." Cibir cewek yang _fujoshi_-nya kentara banget, panggil saja Rin, tidak usah panjang-panjang.

Yak, perkenalkan! Mereka berdua adalah Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin! Ngapa-ngapain mereka selalu berdua, makan bareng, nyanyi bareng, main bareng, tidur bareng, mandi bareng –eh, yang terakhir enggak, mereka mandi sendiri-sendiri kok.

Kembar?

Yah, bisa dibilang hubungan mereka ga jelas. Dibilang kembar bukan, nggak kembar juga bukan. Hmmm... Membingungkan...

Itu karena pas mereka diciptakan , si pembuat dua makhluk kuning itu menggantung status mereka berdua. Jadinya, yah... Bisa dibilang mereka kembar sih, padahal mah bukan. Tapi kalo mau dianggap kembar juga gak apa-apa. Mereka gak bakal protes. Mereka berdua juga nganggap kalau mereka itu kembar.

"Engg... _Nee_, Len. Hari ini ga ada _job_ ya? Ntar kita mau makan apa kalo kagak ada duit?" Tanya Rin dengan nada panik. Maklum, dia sehari makannya sepuluh kali –eh, enggak deh, cuma bercanda. Orang kurus kok makannya sepuluh piring?

"Gak tau. Jangan tanya gua lah, tanya master. Ah elah, cuma makan doang. Tinggal minta sama Miku." Jawab Len dengan santainya, dan juga bawa-bawa nama Miku, sang diva yang selalu penuh _job_, penyelamat mereka berdua kalau sedang kelaparan.

"Hush, kerjaannya minta makan mulu sama Miku-_chan_. Lu nggak malu a–"

"PERMISI!"

Yak, omelan Rin kepotong sama suara cempreng di luar rumah mereka yang teriak dengan _membahana_-nya, sampe Rin sama Len nutup kuping mereka.

"Permisi!" Teriak suara itu lagi, tapi nadanya lebih rendah... Sedikit.

"Ya, sebentar!" Rin menyahut lalu berlari palan menuju pintu lalu membukanya. Saat Rin membuka pintunya, nggak ada siapa-siapa. Merasa nggak ada siapa-siapa, cewek _fujoshi_ itu menurunkan _view_-nya sedikit. Dan... Tampaklah gadis pendek berambut coklat kehitaman dengan iris hazel.

"Eeuuh... Ri–"

"Maaf de, ga ada duit receh. Saya juga lagi krisis."

Si pendek berambut coklat itu _sweatdrop_.

"Bukan itu... Emangnya aku pengemis? Kau sama Kagamine Len-_san_ dipanggil oleh masterku." Dan anak pendek itu langsung berbalik badan dan pergi dengan kesal, gara-gara dikira pengemis sama Rin.

"Heh! Tunggu dulu napa! Master yang mana? Nama lu siapa?" Tanya Rin sambil narik tangan anak pendek itu.

"Huh! Makanya, jangan sembarangan ngomong. Namaku Yuuko. Cepat ikut, masterku punya _job_ buat kalian." Jawab anak itu ketus. Mata Rin langsung berbinar begitu dengar kata '_job_'. Dan anak pendek yang diketahui bernama Yuuko itu cepat-cepat nutup kupingnya sebelum–

"LEEEEN! KITA DAPET _JOB_! CEPETAN PAKE BAJU LU, TERUS KITA BERANGKAT!"

–_For Your Information_, tadi Len itu _topless_, alias gak pake baju –sama aja sih.

* * *

**Me, You, and Our Mask**

**Chapter ****Selingan : Behind The Scence**

**Rate : Teen (T)**

**Pair : ****Untuk saat ini belum ada pair... ._.**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha corp.**

**Warning! : GaJe, alurnya juga GaJe, abal, pendeskripsan kurang, ****terdapat sedikit humor(yang amat garing), ****typo(s),**** bahasa campuran,**** dan lain-lain sebagainya**

* * *

"_Tsui ni deatta koibito tachi wa jikan wo oshin de aishiau,watashi wa tada hitori bocchi de naku jurietto. Chiisai koro no bouken no naka yakusoku shita koto oboreteru?Watashi ja nakya anata ja nakya monogatari no maku wa orosenai_–"

"Woy, lu berisik banget sih! Suara lu _fals_ tau ga!"

Yak, nyanyian Yuuko dipotong dengan pedesnya sama Len yang emang lagi _badmood_, gara-gara acara nonton gosipnya harus ditunda.

"Lu lagi galau ya? Nyanyi yang begituan." Tanya Rin.

"Gak kok, aku gak galau. Lagu itu sering aku nyanyiin. Dan... Biarin kalo suaraku jelek! Nanti juga aku pasti dapet latihan vokal, terus dijadiin UTAU." Yuuko memeletkan lidahnya, dan secara nggak langsung dia udah bikin Author kesel gara-gara rahasianya dibocorin.

"Ah! Kita udah sampe!" Seru Yuuko bahagia, entah kenapa. Yang sekarang ada di hadapan mereka bertiga adalah sebuah rumah bercat putih kusam yang ditempelin batu alam di bagian bawahnya, dengan pagar hitam yang udah anjlok(?), dan juga kolam ikan yang nggak ada ikannya sama sekali, cuma ada air butek. Dan jangan lupakan daun-daun kering berguguran di taman yang lupa disapu tadi pagi. Pokoknya rumah ini terkesan–

"Kok kayaknya ini rumah angker banget ya?"

–oke, gak usah dikasih tau lagi. Rumahnya emang angker banget sih... _Wong_ sampingnya kebon persis...

Tepat sekali! ini adalah rumah sang Author!

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Yuuko. Dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam coretrumahcoretangkercoret itu.

"Psstt... Rin! gua gak yakin ini rumah ada penghuninya..." Bisik Len ke Rin yang juga sama gemeterannya. Rin cuma ngangguk-ngangguk gemeteran.

_Ckeeett_!

Mereka berdua makin gemeteran begitu mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Yuuko mengeluarkan suara berdecit yang... Sulit dijelaskan. Pokoknya bikin ngilu.

"_Ara_, Yuu-_chan_. Kamu udah balik? Udah bawa mereka?" Tanya sebuah suara bernada horor dari dalam sebuah ruangan. Rin sama Len yang aslinya emang udah gemeteran tambah gemeteran lagi mendengar suara horor dari dalam.

"Udah, master! Nih, mereka berdua lagi sama aku." Balas Yuuko, kemudian dia membuka pintu ruangan itu... Dan suara berdecit yang menyeramkan kembali terdengar... Membuat duo Kagamine tambah gemeteran.

"Lho?"

Rin sama Len melongo ngeliat seorang cewek ber-_headphone _yang lagi tengkurep di kasur, di depannya ada laptop. Cewek itu lagi nangis-nangis sendiri ngeliat sesuatu di laptopnya, dan setelah ditelusuri lebih dalam lagi ternyata dia lagi nonton Shingeki no Kyojin episode 5.

"Siapa lu?" Tanya Rin ke cewek itu. Cewek itu nengok ke arah Rin lalu melepas _headphone_-nya –dan mengelap air matanya.

"Aku May, masternya Yuu-_chan_!"

"Terus? _Job_ apa yang mau lu kasih ke kita?"

"Oh, itu... Kalian harus jadi pemeran utama fic kedua-ku!"

"APAAAA?!"

* * *

**~Behind the scence~ : Chapter 1**

* * *

"KENAPA GUA HARUS JADI CEWEEK?!" Protes Len sambil meremas-remas kertas naskah yang tadi baru dikasih sama Author.

"Udah, terima aja... Daripada gua... Masa iya gua harus jadi emak lu?" Luka nge-puk puk Len yang lagi nangis kejer dengan wajah asem.

"Omaigat. Gua jadi primadona." Kata Rin sambil jongkok di atas bangku, juga sambil ngebaca-baca naskah.

"Wah, Kuo-_kun_. Aku jadi temennya Rin-_chan_. Kamu jadi _yaoi_." Kata Miku dengan mata berbinar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa gua harus jadi _yaoi_?!" Mikuo pundung meratapi nasibnya.

"Bukan _yaoi_, tapi _semi yaoi_." Ralat Author singkat.

"Horee! Aku jadi cowok keren!" Sorak Kaito dengan _baka_-nya.

"Wah, anak UTAU juga diajak ya?" Tanya Teto dan beberapa anak UTAU yang lain.

"HYAA! AYO KITA MULAAI!" Teriak sang Author dengan girang.

"Yaa..."

Dan proses pembuatan Chapter 1 berjalan lancar, walaupun ada beberapa yang masih belum menghayati perannya, terlebih Len dan Mikuo yang kedapetan peran melenceng dari hal normal.

* * *

**~Behind the scence : Chapter 2~**

* * *

"_Arigatou, _Rin-_chan_. _Jaa!_" Seru Miku dan Teto sebelum menutup pintu rumah Rin. Rin melambaikan tangannya pada dua temannya. Ia berbalik arah, berjalam masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kemudian, Rin masuk ke kamarnya. Lumayan rapi.

"Miku benar-benar membereskannya," ucap Rin pelan lalu membereskan barang-barang pribadinya yang Rin tahu, tidak berani Miku sentuh.

_Klak!_

"Eh?" Rin menengok ke arah sumber suara. Sebuah foto berbingkai coklat yang jatuh dari meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Rin segera memungutnya, dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Ia menghela napas lega mendapati sesuatu miliknya yang berharga itu tidak kenapa-napa. "Fuuh... Cuma tersenggol. Untung tidak pecah." Ujarnya pelan sambil membersihkan permukaan kaca foto tersebut. Rin tersenyum kecil saat melihat foto yang ada di dalam bingkai tersebut. Fotonya, saat masih kecil. Ia digendong oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam kelam yang di sebelahnya terdapat seorang pria berambut _blonde_.

Namun dengan tiba-tiba Rin mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Kapan gua foto sama Leon _oji-sama_ dan Lola _oba-sama_?"

"CUUUUT! Rin, itu di luar naskah!" Seru sang Author marah. Rin yang masih mantengin fato itu cuma cengengesan sendiri ngeliatin itu foto.

"Thehe... Udah lama gua nggak ketemu Leon _oji-sama_ sama Lola _oba-sama_... Ih, gua imut banget ya di foto ini?"

Author _facepalm_.

"Tauk ah."

* * *

**~Behind the scence : Chapter 3~**

* * *

"Akhirnya, selesai juga!" Seru Rin bahagia setelah memasukkan semua belanjaannya ke dalam mobil bersama Len. Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi dari situ.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya, membuatmu repot. Padahal kita baru kenalan,"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa."

"_Hontou ni_?"

"Uhm."

Hening. Mereka terlarut di dalam pikiran masing-masing, sampai mobil itu berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"Eeh? Ada apa?" Tanya Len heran. Tubuh Rin bergetar hebat juga berkeringat dingin, wajahnya pucat dan tatapannya kosong.

"Ri-Rin? Kenapa? Rin!"

"_Hiks_..."

"Rin! Hoi!" Len mengguncang bahu Rin dengan keras, namun tidak direspon oleh gadis itu, ia masih mengeluarkan beberapa titik air mata.

"Len..." Panggil Rin dengan nada bergetar, membuat saudara kembarnya panik setengah mati.

"Ke-kenapa Rin?!"

"_Hiks_..."

"Rin!"

"To-toilet... Gua kebelet... _Hiks_..."

Dan semua _kru_ yang udah keburu panik jongkok di tempat, termasuk Len dan _author_.

* * *

**~Behind the scence : Chapter 4~**

* * *

5 putaran, rata-rata dari mereka sudah kelelahan dan memperlambat larinya. Kesempatan bagus bagi Lena yang masih menjaga staminanya, ia mempercepat larinya dan menyusul mereka. Sekarang ia berada di posisi kedua, tepat di belakang saingan beratnya, Kagene Rei.

Entah karena kurang beruntung atau apa, pada putaran terakhir ia kalah oleh Rei, dengan perbedaan waktu hanya 0,85 detik. Cukup signifikan.

"Cih, lagi-lagi aku kalah oleh anak pendek itu."

Rei yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya langsung naik pitam.

"APA?! Kau pikir kau tidak lebih pendek dariku hah?! Dasar pendek!"

Lena –atau Len– menahan tawanya. Namun sayang, keinginan untuk tertawanya lebih besar daripada keinginannya untuk menahan tawa.

"HAHAHA! AHAHA!"

"Eh? Ngapa lu Len? Ngetawain apaan sih?" Tanya Rei bingung.

"Hahaha... Muka lu koplak banget pas lagi marah! AHAHA!"

Rei mikir sebentar...

0%...

10%...

30%...

60%...

90%...

95%...

99,99%...

101%(?)!

"JADI LU NGETAWAIN GUA YA?! TA-PIIIP- LU!"

"HUAHAHAHA! Muka lu jadi tambah koplak, sumpah!"

"Heh! Monyet kuning! Sini lu!"

"Bwee! Hahaha!"

Dan terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran yang membuat _author_ dan _kru_ di sana _facepalm_.

* * *

**~Behind the scence : Chapter 5~**

* * *

"Ha! Ketemu kau!"

Lena dan Rui menengok ke arah suara berasal. Tubuh Rui menegang dan bergetar hebat saat melihat beberapa laki-laki yang memakai seragam Hiroshi _highschool_. Satu pemimpinnya, bernama Honne Dell.

"Wah wah wah... Padahal hanya mengejar satu. Lumayan, dapat satu lagi, manis pula." Ucap Dell dengan wajah yang mengerikan. Lena menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis, lain dengan Rui yang masih bergetar. Laki-laki berambut putih itu berjalan mendekati Lena, sampai mereka benar-benar berhadapan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Rui-_san_?" Tanya Lena dengan nada tajam pada Dell yang ada di depannya. Dell tersenyum sinis lalu menarik dagu Lena dengan tangannya.

"Harusnya perempuan manis sepertimu tidak boleh berbicara kasar, kau tahu?"

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan! Cepat jawab, Honne!"

Dell menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau tahu dari mana namaku?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Bahkan kau tidak mengingat apapun sama sekali." Ketus Lena lalu melirik Rui-_san_ yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia berkeringat.

"Sudah kubilang, perempuan manis sepertimu tidak pantas berbicara kasar." Tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk memegang dagu Lena dia pindahkan ke pipinya, lalu membelainya.

"KYAAAA~!"

Dengan cepat Dell dan Lena menengok ke arah Rui yang berteriak, matanya berbinar dan wajahnya memerah.

"U-ups... Maaf, lanjutin aja... Gua gak sabar nungguin kalian berdua cuiman~" Ucap Rui dengan malu-malu, namun masih dengan mata berbinar.

"Ci-CIUMAAAN?! MANA ADA! GAK ADA DI SCRIPT-NYA!"

"Ish, berisik lu Dell. Duh, mata gua gatel nih, gak biasa pake _softlens_ sih..."

* * *

"Kim SeeU-_san_ dan Aoki-_san_, kenapa kalian pindah sekolah di tengah semester seperti ini?" Tanya Yukari kepada SeeU dan Lapis.

"Ah... Aku pindah ke Jepang karena suatu alasan. Sebenarnya aku masih mau tinggal di Korea sih... _But,_ _I'm sure that pe_... _Peo_... Pipol –eh... Engg... AAKKHH! Gua lupa teks-nya!" Seru SeeU frustasi sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

"Huu... Gua kan gak bisa bahasa Inggris, bisanya bahasa Korea sama Jepang doang..." Cibir SeeU lagi.

"Tapi di sini peranmu memang begitu." Ucap Author santai.

"YA TAPI GAK GITU JUGA! Gua kan... Gua kan.. Gua kan Vocaloid Korea... Bukan Inggris... _Hiks_... Gua gak bisa bahasa Inggris, gua baru belajar buat voice bank English gua, dan sekarang gua masih pake _Konglish_ sama _Engrish_! HUAAAA!" Dan tangis seorang SeeU pecah, membuat semua yang ada di sana panik setengah mati.

"Kok jadi kayak gini sih..." Author yang panik malah ikutan nangis.

Dan...

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

* * *

Rin membanting dirinya ke kasur dan kembali membuka doujin –bukan, bukan doujin Kaito x Len lagi, kali ini ia membaca doujin Rin x Len.

"Baca apa lagi lu?" Tanya Len yang baru masuk ke kamar mereka. Rin cuma ngangguk-ngangguk lalu membalik halaman manga _fanmade_ itu. Len yang penasaran kemudian mendekat ke kasur, lalu duduk di pinggirnya.

"Rin?"

Diacuhkan. Rin masih asyik baca doujin yang baru lima halaman dibacanya. Merasa diacuhkan, Len menghela napasnya. Pemuda itu mengelus kepala kakak kembarnya pelan.

"Rin-_hime_ sayang, lagi baca apa?"

Dan Rin langsung menghentikan aktivitas membacanya. Yak, itulah senjata terampuh Len untuk mendapatkan perhatian Rin.

"Ada apa, Len? Gua lagi baca doujinshi, buatan _fan_ kita." Rin menjawab, namun matanya masih terfokus pada doujin yang kembali dibacanya. Len tersenyum kecut. 'Pasti dia baca doujin _yaoi_ lagi.' Pikirnya.

"Bukan, bukan doujin _yaoi_. Ini doujin kita, gua baru beli tadi, pas abis main peran di fic-nya Author May." Lanjut Rin yang menjawab ucapan hati Len.

"Seneng banget baca doujin sih. Emangnya seru apa?"

"Seru tau! Apalagi pas bagian Kaito sama Len ciuman dan 'begituan', apalagi Len yang selalu jadi uke!"

Len merinding sendiri mendengarnya. 'Gila, gimana tuh rasanya di'begituin' sama Kaito? Amit-amit dah...' Batinnya.

"Te-terus? Yang lagi lu baca?"

"Ini doujin Rin x Len. Yang R-18." Jawab Rin santai, membuat Len membelakkan matanya.

"Lu baca doujin R-18?!" Tanya Len kaget, wajahnya merona hebat.

"Lho, doujin yang gua beli kan semuanya R-18." Balas Rin lagi, dengan watadosnya. Len _facepalm_.

"Ah! Bagian 'situ'nya udah mulai!" Lanjut Rin lagi. Ia mulai membalik halaman buku itu dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus.

"Bagian 'situ'?"

"Nih, baca aja~" Rin memberikan buku itu kepada Len, yang langsung dibaca oleh pemuda itu.

1 halaman...

3 halaman... Wajahnya masih biasa saja...

4 halaman...

8 halaman... Wajahnya mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah.

10 halaman...

13 halaman... Wajahnya semakin merah...

15 halaman... Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat...

18 halaman... Sesuatu yang kental berwarna merah keluar dari hidungnya...

20 hala–

"Nih, Rin." Len memberikan buku itu kepada Rin, dan langsung lari ke kamar mandi. Rin _bengong_ sebentar.

Hening...

Hening...

He–

"AARRGHH! DEMI APAPUN, GAK PERNAH GUA NGELAKUIN HAL KAYAK BEGITUAN SAMA RIN!"

Yak, Len berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi, membuat Rin tertawa lepas. Ia kembali membaca doujin itu.

"Coba aja Len beneran ngelakuin hal kayak beginian ke gua..." Guman Rin pelan. Namun–

_Brak_!

"GAK AKAN RIN, GUA GAK AKAN PERNAH MAU!"

"Hehehe... Ya udah, lu sama Kaito a–"

"AMIT-AMIT! MENDING GUA SAMA LU DARIPADA SAMA KAITO!"

"Tapi tadi lu bilang lu gak mau sama gua. Kok jadi mau pas lu gua tawarin sama Kaito?"

_Krik_... _Krik_...

"O-oh iya ya..."

"Yaudah. Berarti lu sama gua aja." Kata Rin sekaligus menutup percakapan aneh mereka.

**Sedangkan di tempat lain...**

"Akhirnya lima chapter jadi! Ayo kita lanjutkan chapter enamnya..." Seru Author lalu kembali berkutat di depan laptopnya –tapi sebelumnya dia ngetok-ngetok layar laptopnya dengan wajah asem. Ia membuka situs penyedia anime ber-subtitle Indonesia dengan _geregetan_. Dan air mukanya langsung berubah menjadi makin asem tatkala melihat bahwa–

"AAARRRGGHH! KENAPA SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN KELUARNYA CUMA SEMINGGU SEKALI?! CAPEK GUA NUNGGUIN!"

–dan rumah sang Author langsung ribut gegara teriakan gadis maniak _gore_ dan _action _itu.

**~Chapter Selingan : End~**

Author : Yaaay! Chapter selingan selesaai! XD

Rin : Meh, jadi ini maksudmu yang 'spesial'? -_-

Author : Ya! Saya minta maaf banget kalo saya baru update sekarang... Maklumi lah... Writer Block, ulangan, **coret**males**coret**, dan sejibun alasan lainnya...

Len : Halah! Ngeles! =="

Lena : Yasudah lah... Bales review dulu gih!

Author : Haaai'~

**Feedback~**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Shiroi Karen**

May : Moehehe... Sengaja aku bikin polos... *ngelirik Rin

Rin : =="

May : Beberapa dari tebakan Karen-chan ada yang bener... Tapi masih dirahasiakan yang mana... Gomen, aku gak bisa update cepet.. Ini updatenya..

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Alfianonymous22**

May : Mungkin ke laut? *plak!* Aku juga pecinta wortel lho~

Len : Aku... Gak... Shota... TTATT *pundung

May : Iya... Aku gak bisa update cepet...

Lena : EYANG BUBUR! Eh salah, EYANG SUBUR! OAO

May : Ini updatenya... Gomen lama..

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**billa neko**

May : Iya... Mungkin begitu... Tentang Rui akan dibahas di chapter depan *inispoilerlho *jdaak!

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Adelia-chan**

May : Bukan antara Rin dan Lena! Ini cinta terlarang antara Len dan Mikuo! *O*

JDUAAKKH!

May : ITTAAII! Yuu-chan, kenapa kau memukulku lagi?! QAQ

Yuu : Kau selalu merubah alur cerita yang sudah kita buat dengan susah payah ini seenak jidatmu sendiri, masuta... -_-

May : Hei! Sopan sedikit kepada mamamu ini! Aku tahu kau juga memberi inspirasi, tapi disini aku Authornya, bukan kau!

Yuu : Terserah.

May : Jaim! :p

Yuu : -_-

Rin : *horror face* Apa maksud dari pertengkaran ini?! O_o

LenLena : Entahlah... Kami juga nggak ngerti... u,u

May : Cieeh cieeh Adel~ Sama siapa tuuh? *w*

Yuu : Okeh, ini chapter selanjutnya! OwO

* * *

Author : Dah... Selesai juga... Oh iya, mungkin untuk sementara saya mau hiatus dulu... Saya sebentar lagi ujiaan... QAQ

Rin : Cih... Bukannya emang udah hiatus? =="

Yuu : Oke minna, boleh minta review-nya? Pujian, kritik, saran bahkan flame akan masuta-ku terima dengan senang hati~


End file.
